The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: Chapter 14 up and Complete! The sequel to My Fair Barmaid: A Comedy! The Farewells!Please Read and Review!
1. My Big Fat Gondorian Life

*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Corerith, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.  
  
The story is set in 3011, seven years before "Fellowship." Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28.  
  
The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter One: My Big Fat Gondorian Life  
  
"You're certain, Ioreth?" Hallahiriel questioned lightly.  
  
The older healer nodded firmly, "Yes, child. By the looks of it you are nearly three months along."  
  
Hallahiriel beamed happily. She could not wait to tell the news to her husband that after nearly three years of marriage, they were to become parents. Hallahiriel embraced the healer tightly and prepared to make her leave.  
  
"Thank you, Ioreth."  
  
"Go to your husband, girl, and tell him the happy news. Make sure to come and see me in a week." The healer patted the young woman on the shoulder and nudged her towards the door. Hallahiriel nodded and made her way from the Houses of Healing and to the dining hall where the evening meal was to be served. As Hallahiriel removed her cloak, she spied Faramir reading at the empty table.  
  
"Hello, Faramir." Hallahiriel nearly whispered and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Faramir shut his book and looked up to her warmly, "Good Evening, Halla. You seem to be in good spirits."  
  
Hallahiriel nodded, "Aye, I am. Where is your brother? I have urgent news for him to hear."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Faramir questioned in a concerned tone.  
  
Hallahiriel nodded reassuringly, "No worries, brother."  
  
Faramir relaxed and pointed up the stairs, "He is in your quarters. He said that he was exhausted."  
  
Hallahiriel smiled, "Well, I shall go fetch him for the meal. I will return shortly."  
  
She patted Faramir's cheek and made her way upstairs. When she reached their quarters, she opened the door to find her husband asleep on the bed. Hallahiriel picked up the hem of her skirt and slid in beside him. Boromir, feeling her beside him, turned over and took her by the waist.  
  
"Are you ill, Boromir?" Hallahiriel brushed his dark hair out of his face.  
  
He shook his head, "No, love. I am only exhausted."  
  
Boromir shifted his weight and pressed himself firmly against her. He gently kissed her neck softly and pulled her dress away from her left shoulder. Hallahiriel chuckled lightly, "We are to dine soon, Boromir."  
  
He mumbled lackadaisically against her bare shoulder, "We have time and plenty of it."  
  
Hallahiriel lifted his head to hers so their eyes could meet, "I need to speak with you my lord. There is something that I need to tell you."  
  
Boromir's brow furrowed and his grey eyes turned worried, "What is it? You must tell me, Halla."  
  
"I just came back from seeing the healer Ioreth." Hallahiriel smiled bashfully.  
  
"Are you all right, love?" Boromir looked a little frantic and Hallahiriel touched his cheek in comfort.  
  
"Of course I am," she said in a lively tone, "Oh, Boromir "  
  
He watched as tears formed in her eyes. He felt his pulse quicken and he begged, "Halla-"  
  
She placed a finger to his lips, "Boromir, wait. I went to Ioreth today and she told me that I am carrying a child. Our child."  
  
Boromir's eyes widened and his breath hitched. He looked completely thunderstruck. "Halla? You're? We're? A child?"  
  
Hallahiriel laughed at Boromir's stunned face, "Yes, my lord. By winter our household will have grown. We will be parents."  
  
Boromir grinned merrily and caught her mouth in a breath-stealing kiss. Hallahiriel's heart leaped with his response. Boromir released her, rose from the bed and then offered his hand to her. Hallahiriel took it and he pulled her up to stand with him. He kissed her hands and then embraced her.  
  
Hallahiriel buried her head in his chest and he whispered into her red-gold hair, "I love you, Halla."  
  
She smiled and clung to him, "And I you."  
  
Boromir took her by the hand and spoke excitedly, "We must tell my father for he will be so pleased and Faramir! We must tell him as well!"  
  
"Don't forget about Corerith and Aethlien." Hallahiriel reminded.  
  
Boromir grinned, "Yes, we shall tell them, too. Come, let's make our way to the meal."  
  
Hallahiriel took his arm and they descended the stairs. When they reached the dining hall, she saw that Denethor and Faramir already sat at the table in silence. Boromir bounded down the last two stairs with Hallahiriel ambling behind.  
  
Boromir pulled out the chair for his wife to sit and then sat beside her. He nodded in greeting to his father and brother, "Good evening, Father; Faramir."  
  
Denethor took a sip of wine and the servants brought forth the meal. He looked to his eldest son in a restrained manner, "You're late, Boromir."  
  
Boromir nodded apologetically, "I'm sorry, father. Hallahiriel and I were having a serious discussion about our marriage."  
  
"Oh?" Denethor raised an eyebrow.  
  
Boromir took Hallahiriel's hand and gave her an encouraging look, "Halla tells me that we are to have a child by winter."  
  
Hallahiriel watched Denethor's expression soften as he rose to embrace Boromir and Faramir grinned at her lopsidedly from across the table. Denethor chuckled wildly and congratulated his oldest son, "My son! I am so very proud! It will be good to have a child in the house! A boy to be an heir to our line!"  
  
Hallahiriel felt the Steward's hand on her shoulder as he commented, "To think after three years! I was growing a little concerned!"  
  
She felt a chill run through her body. She unexpectedly felt like an underperforming mare used for breeding. She smiled through her discomfort and met eyes with Faramir, who had a very knowing look on his face.  
  
~~  
  
After returning to their quarters late in the evening, Hallahiriel laid in bed on Boromir's bare chest unable to sleep. She called to him seriously, "Boromir?"  
  
He opened his eyes and stroked her hair, "What is it, Halla?"  
  
"Will you be disappointed if I do not bear a son?" Hallahiriel waited for what seemed like hours in the gap of silence that enveloped them.  
  
Boromir sighed and shook his head, "What a silly question. I would be a very proud father to a little girl. She would be our daughter and the daughter of Minas Tirith. I could never, ever be disappointed with such a joyous gift, Halla."  
  
Hallahiriel raised her head to his and hovered above him, "Your father has his heart set on a boy-child."  
  
Boromir traced the outline of her face with his fingertips, "My father is anxious to have grandchildren. He meant nothing by it, love."  
  
Hallahiriel smiled faintly and leaned down to brush her lips against his. As she kissed him, Boromir rolled over and pushed his wife's back against the bed. Hallahiriel giggled with a girlish air as Boromir trailed kisses down her neck, "I say we resume where we left off this afternoon, Halla." 


	2. A Delicate Condition

*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Corerith, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.  
  
The story is set in 3011, seven years before "Fellowship." Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.  
  
The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Two: A Delicate Condition  
  
A month after learning of the joyous news, Hallahiriel sat near the hearth and attempted to read a book and fight off the feelings of loneliness. Boromir and Faramir had been away for a week, attending to business in the south and west. She put down the book and looked to her stomach where her delicate state had began to show through. Hallahiriel rested her hands on the bulge and thought about how life would be once the child came.  
  
Corerith caught sight of Hallahiriel from the hall and called sweetly to her, "How are you, Halla?"  
  
Hallahiriel broke away from her thoughts and turned to Corerith, "I'm fine, albeit, a little lonesome."  
  
She rose to her feet and Corerith stepped closer to put a hand on her belly, "Are you hungry? We should be certain to keep you well fed."  
  
"No, Corerith. I daresay the mere thought of food sickens me. Ioreth tells me that it is normal and it will soon subside." Hallahiriel smiled to the older woman, who looked at her discerningly and shook her head.  
  
"How far along are you?" Corerith studied her carefully.  
  
Hallahiriel smiled and stated, "Next week it will be five months."  
  
Corerith shook her head and looked a little mystified, "Halla, you look much further along than that. If I didn't know, I'd say that you look closer to seven months."  
  
Hallahiriel looked worried and then shifted her gaze down to her stomach. Thoughts raced through her head and she stammered, "Ioreth could not be wrong, could she? Is she mistaken?"  
  
"Surely not, for I have never known her to be so. However, I haven't ever seen the likes of it at four months." Corerith tried to comfort the young woman with her words, though Hallahiriel found it hard to doff the concern she now felt.  
  
Corerith saw the perplexed look on Hallahiriel's face and patted her maternally on the back, "Come now, there's no need to worry. When you go to see Ioreth the next time, just ask her. I am not a healer, so perhaps I am mislead."  
  
Hallahiriel smiled and shook her head, not completely rectified with the situation, "I do suppose I should eat something, Corerith."  
  
"Aye, that's a good idea, girl." The older woman took Hallahiriel by the arm and led her to the kitchen.  
  
~~  
  
After being away for nearly five weeks, Boromir and Faramir found themselves a day away from Minas Tirith. Faramir studied his brother curiously, for Boromir had been silent for quite sometime.  
  
"Tell me Boromir, what do you think so heavily on?"  
  
Boromir smiled faintly and turned to his younger brother, "I think of home, Faramir. I think of Halla and all the comfort she brings. I worry about her while we are away, especially now in her current condition."  
  
Faramir smiled knowingly, "And to think you weren't going to stop her from marrying Owynvan."  
  
Boromir laughed boisterously, "Indeed, little brother. I would've regretted that very much. Now I cannot imagine life without her, however, upon first seeing the Barmaid of Dol Amroth, I never intended on falling in love with her. She has changed me, Faramir. I feel awful for the way I treated her early on and I try to make it up to her everyday that we are together."  
  
Faramir smiled and shook his head. Boromir had changed over the past three years and had become quite agreeable. However, he would've never thought that his brother would become a romantic.  
  
"When did you know that you first loved Halla?" Faramir asked without even realizing it.  
  
Boromir looked thoughtful, "It was when she appeared on your arm in the dining hall. When Lady Brumwen and Owynvan were the guests of father. That is when I had an inkling."  
  
He turned to his younger brother and smiled, "Why do you ask, Faramir? Is there a maid that has caught your fancy?"  
  
"No, although I hope there will be someday." Faramir looked the slightest bit flabbergasted and did not look at Boromir.  
  
"Come now, Faramir! There are many ladies that are desperate to catch your eye! I see it everywhere, especially in Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth ladies of the court and servant girls alike bat their eyelashes and giggle. You cannot tell me that you have not noticed!"  
  
Faramir shrugged, "I suppose I have," he kept his eyes on the path ahead and changed the subject, "Whatever happened to Owynvan and Therassa, I wonder?"  
  
Boromir grimaced at the sound of both their names, "The last I heard, Therassa married the blacksmith's son a year after Halla and I wed. As for Owynvan, he left the city shortly after the wedding debacle and has not been heard from since."  
  
Faramir stifled a laugh and merely smiled, "I hope he's given up poetry, wherever he may be."  
  
~~  
  
"It's no use, Corerith. I can't move. You'll have to leave me here."  
  
Hallahiriel laid in bed with a huge grin on her face as Corerith bustled about the room, hoping to get the young woman out of bed. She reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a newly-altered blue dress and sighed thickly, "There'll be none of that, Halla. You promised to help me sew blankets for the nursery. We'll go downstairs by the hearth and you can sit in the chair. It isn't trying work, my dear."  
  
Hallahiriel sat up slowly, "Alright, all I needed was proper motivation."  
  
Corerith helped her out on the dress and braided her long, coppery hair. Hallahiriel yawned and asked, "Can we eat first, Corerith?"  
  
"Of course! I can tell that you've gotten your appetite back!"  
  
Hallahiriel nodded in agreement, "And then some, I'm afraid. Although, I'd rather be hungry all the time than constantly sea-sick."  
  
Outside, there suddenly came the sound of horses on the white streets of the city. Hallahiriel's ears perked up at the sound and spoke excitedly to Corerith, "They're home! Will you help me down the stairs, Corerith?" She took the older woman's arm and they made their way down the stairs. Hallahiriel walked slowly and cautiously with the aid of Corerith, but wanting nothing more than to bound down the stairs and into the arms of her husband.  
  
As Hallahiriel and Corerith passed the final step, Hallahiriel saw Faramir entering through the door. He smiled at her and offered her his hand. She accepted it and embraced him tightly. Hallahiriel began to cry, something that she had lost all control over during her pregnancy. She cried at the drop of a hat and especially when she was sewing.  
  
Faramir hugged her close to him, "It is good to see you, Halla! You look lovely!"  
  
Hallahiriel dried her eyes and choked down a sob, "Indeed. Soon I will be so big I won't be able to walk."  
  
Faramir chuckled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. His sister-in-law was going through all the emotions that mothers-to- be commonly experience, he and Boromir would have to exhibit patience and understanding at the highest levels. He heard his brother entering and pulled away happily as Hallahiriel caught sight of her husband and her tears flowed free again.  
  
Boromir scooped his wife up in his arms and she sobbed uncontrollably against his neck. Boromir held her at arms-length and looked puzzled, "Why do you weep, Halla?"  
  
Hallahiriel shook her head, "Pay no mind to my tears, Boromir. As Corerith can attest, I cry at the strangest times and the silliest of situations. Ioreth assures me that it is normal for a person in my condition. I am just so happy to see you. I have missed you."  
  
"And I you," Boromir kissed her longingly on the lips and then placed his hand at her growing belly and marveled at the feel, "How do you fare, Halla? How is our child?"  
  
Hallahiriel smiled and covered his hand with her own, "Our child is very active. I am kicked very frequently with strong little legs."  
  
Boromir could not help but smile, "I am so happy to look on your fair face, love. I don't think I have seen such a beautiful thing."  
  
Hallahiriel laughed, "Indeed. I'm enormous. I feel like a cave troll."  
  
Boromir kissed her again and grinned, "Never have I seen such a fair cave troll!"  
  
She swatted at him playfully and turned to Faramir, "Corerith and I were just getting ready to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"  
  
"I could do with some breakfast." Faramir replied.  
  
"As could I, however, I am sure that father would want to see us as soon as possible." Corerith collected Boromir and Faramir's cloaks and nudged them to their father's study, "You two go ahead and Halla and I will prepare the meal. Go see your father and tell him of your journey. We'll be ready to eat when you both return."  
  
Boromir nodded and stole another kiss from Hallahiriel before he and Faramir walked away. Hallahiriel turned to go to the kitchen with Corerith and quickly burst into tears again.  
  
~~  
  
"Tell me of your journey, Boromir. How fares life in the fiefs?" Denethor took a sip of wine from an ornate goblet.  
  
Boromir looked to Faramir and then back to his father, "Everything is well and the people seem happy."  
  
Denethor nodded and then asked, "No trouble then?"  
  
"Not that we could find, father. All seemed well in Lebennin, Anfalas, Lamedon and Lossarnach." Faramir spoke up confidently.  
  
The steward nodded again and rose from his chair to stand before his eldest son, "How is your wife? I have seen her recently, and it seems that things are moving along very nicely."  
  
"She tells me that the child is active and has begun to kick. To be honest, I am quite anxious to return to her, father."  
  
Denethor smiled faintly, "Of course! However, Boromir, I will need you to visit Rohan. You will go to Edoras and hold counsel with King Theoden in a month."  
  
Faramir caught the look on Boromir's face and said, "I will go, father. Boromir is needed here. Halla will be heavy with child by then."  
  
Denethor's features darkened and spoke gruffly to Faramir, "Boromir will go to where his duty calls him. Besides, the girl will not be ready to give birth until well after he returns."  
  
He then turned back to Boromir and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, "There, there my son, Hallahiriel will be in good care. Corerith, Ioreth and your brother will watch after her."  
  
Boromir nodded in a conflicted manner, "I know, father. I will go where Gondor bids me."  
  
As the words crossed his lips, Boromir felt the sting of guilt. He had just returned and in a month he'd leave again. He knew that Hallahiriel would be upset and he did not wish to leave her in the hardest months of pregnancy, but he had to do it."  
  
Denethor smiled, "Good. Now go and take your leave, for you both have traveled long."  
  
Boromir and Faramir bid their father farewell and made their way to breakfast.  
  
~~  
  
For the entire day; Boromir, Faramir and Hallahiriel talked about the brothers journey and the plans that Corerith and the mother-to-be had for the nursery. Boromir did not tell her about Rohan and resolved to tell her the next day.  
  
After the evening meal, Boromir said goodnight to Faramir, who was completely engrossed in a book beside the fire. As he entered his quarters, he heard Hallahiriel softly laughing. She laid in bed in her nightdress, her hands settled on her stomach and a smile wide across her face. Boromir shut the door quietly behind him and inquired, "What do you find so amusing, my lady?"  
  
"Our active child is at play. Come here and see for yourself." She smiled up at him happily and Boromir removed his boots and crawled into the comfort of their bed. As he laid beside her, Hallahiriel took his hand in hers and placed it on the underside of her belly.  
  
"I don't feel anything," Boromir stated worriedly. Hallahiriel put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Be patient."  
  
They laid in silence for minutes when Boromir had lost hope that his child would kick again. Suddenly, he felt a swift, strong kick against his palm. Boromir sat up a bit and a stunned smile washed across his face.  
  
Hallahiriel chuckled at his reaction, "That was the strongest yet. I believe our child was saying hello to its father."  
  
"Remarkable!" Boromir quietly exclaimed and allowed his hand to remain there a bit longer. Hallahiriel ran her free hand through his hair wistfully.  
  
"I'm so glad to have you home, Boromir." Hallahiriel felt tears running fast down her cheeks and inwardly cursed herself for her uncontrollable emotions.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Hi all! I am so happy to be writing about Boromir, Faramir and Halla again! Next chapter Halla's mood swings, Boromir leaves for Rohan, Faramir copes with being his brother's stand-in and dunh-dun-uh-duh the return of Owynvan!  
  
Here's my list of shout-outs!  
  
-integrate_cos2x Thanks for coming back for the story! I hope you enjoy it! Don't worry about Denethor, I mean he is a little mad after all!:-)  
  
-Angel of Harlem So what's the theme going to be ? I am very anxious to know! Yes...Faramir sees all and in the next few chapters he may see too much. He's going to be very close to Halla while Boromir is in Rohan and he has to do some things that he never thought that he'd have to do!  
  
-wizzothecrunchyfrog Thanks for coming back and reviewing again! Feel free to review many more times!  
  
-Ids-sunshinegrl Thanks for the kind words! I agree that they will be good parents, so here is some more Boromir and Halla parental goodness! Please stay tuned!  
  
-Diamond Took3 Thanks for the review! Many more surprises for Halla and Boromir on the path to parenthood! Thanks for the support! 


	3. Fortune's Fool and Prodigal Son

*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Corerith, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.  
  
The story is set in 3011, seven years before "Fellowship." Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.  
  
The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol tormented  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Three: Fortune's Fool and Prodigal Son  
  
Hallahiriel inwardly fumed at the news that her husband would be leaving for Rohan in a matter of weeks. She tied her hair back awkwardly and avoided his eyes, for she thought that she may rip them out. Boromir watched her intensely and saw that she was very unhappy.  
  
"It's my duty, Halla. I must go." Boromir stated simply. His wife sat with her back to him on their bed and sighed. She felt like crying again, but was filled with too much anger to do so.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Hallahiriel already knew the answer, but asked the question anyway. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she waited for the inevitable.  
  
"For at least a month." Boromir saw Hallahiriel shut her eyes and fight back the raging emotions brewing in her mind. She silently ticked off the time in her head and felt heartbroken at the circumstances.  
  
She turned to Boromir slowly with a caustic look on her face, "I will have passed my eighth month when you will arrive home. Are you certain you will make it in time?"  
  
"My father assures me I will be home before then." Boromir took her hand gently and tried to appease her anger. Hallahiriel jerked her hand away quickly and stood before him with a furious look on her face. What did his father know about carrying and delivering a child? Her hands rested on her stomach protectively and she chose her words very carefully.  
  
"Tell me, husband, what will happen if our child arrives early? I assure you that it's not unheard of." Hallahiriel fired at him. It had been sometime since they exchanged words, however, Hallahiriel thought that the moment at hand was fully substantiated. Boromir looked surprised and rose slowly from the bed with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the saucy barmaid I once knew, rearing her head again. It's been awhile since I have seen this side of the well-tempered Halla." Boromir chuckled in a sightly cold manner.  
  
Hallahiriel clenched her fists tightly and flush rose into her cheeks, "And you are still the arrogant man that you were. Has it never occurred to you, Boromir, that I may need you here? I am lonely and my days are long. You have been away three months so far this year. I am scared to death about giving birth to our child and I want you to be there! I am more confident when you are around. What if something happens to me, or to the child and you are not here? What if something happens to you? Tell me that I do not have a reason or the right to be angry about the situation!"  
  
Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and her body trembled. Boromir saw how fearful she truly was and knew that she had every reason to be angry. He did not wish to leave her and he would not have her worry about him; Boromir knew she was lonely when he and Faramir were away and for that he felt guilty to speak to her so. He pulled her to his chest, clung to her tightly and kissed her hair on the top of her head.  
  
"I understand why you are angry, Halla, but I must go. I will be home in time for our child to be born, and if I am not I will instruct Faramir to send word to me and I will return home as soon as I can. I want more than anything to help you through it."  
  
Hallahiriel looked up at him uncertainly, "Faramir is not going with you?"  
  
Boromir nodded and sighed, "Father bids me to go to Rohan alone. Faramir will be here with you."  
  
Hallahiriel rested her cheek near his shoulder and sighed. She found a little more comfort in this news and ultimately ended up worrying about Faramir. She did not wish to burden him with her strange mood shifts and everything else that comes with pregnancy. Boromir pulled away slowly and held her at arms length.  
  
"Come, let's have breakfast and ask Faramir and Corerith to come into the city with us. We can go to Aethlien's shop and see if she has anything suitable for the nursery. It is a fine fall day, Halla. It will do you good to venture outside the courtyard."  
  
Hallahiriel looked stunned, "But I look terrible."  
  
Boromir could not help but chuckle, "Nonsense! I shall go get Corerith and she will help you get ready."  
  
Before she had the chance to argue, Boromir kissed her quickly and made his way out the door. Hallahiriel then sat on the bed and dreaded the adventure to come.  
  
~~  
  
After Corerith dressed Hallahiriel in a fine blue-black dress she had altered, she twisted the top of her red-gold hair back away from her face in an ornate fashion and fastened the blue and silver necklace that she had first worn to Imrahil's about her neck. Corerith smiled at her handiwork and asked in a sweet manner, "How do you feel now, Halla?"  
  
She looked the mirror and shrugged, "I feel like one of the Mumakil of Harad in a fine dress. Gigantic and uncomfortable."  
  
"Well, you look absolutely lovely, dear." Corerith brushed off the remark good naturedly and wrapped a grey cloak around Hallahiriel and ushered her out the door.  
  
When they arrived downstairs, Boromir smiled at the sight of Hallahiriel dressed regally and offered his arm to her. Hallahiriel accepted his arm silently and looked to Faramir, who had just entered the room. Faramir smiled and nodded, "Are we ready to go?"  
  
Hallahiriel shrugged and looked to Corerith and Boromir who merely confirmed the answer with smiles. As they made their way to gates into the city, Hallahiriel called to her husband, "Boromir?"  
  
Boromir looked to her and answered, "Yes, love?"  
  
"Is this a feeble attempt to make me feel better?" Hallahiriel raised an eyebrow to him suspiciously and waited for his answer.  
  
Boromir exhaled softly, "Why? Is it not working?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, I suppose it could be called feeble." Boromir smiled in spite of himself and Hallahiriel chuckled in a knowing way. She clutched onto his arm and allowed the early autumn air to fill her lungs. It was a nice day, Boromir was right about that.  
  
It was a well-known fact that the eldest son of the Steward and his young wife were expecting a child. However, few had seen Hallahiriel since the news came upon the city. So when Boromir, Faramir and Hallahiriel were seen on the street that day, people all over the city stuck their heads outside their windows and doors and watched from their carts and businesses. All of the faces she saw wore happy smiles, but they didn't make her any less uncomfortable.  
  
Boromir, Faramir, Corerith and Hallahiriel entered the seamstress' shop and waited patiently until Aethlien hobbled out into plain view. The poor woman had aged quite a bit in the past three years, falling ill frequently and Hallahiriel had not been able to help her in the past few months as she had wanted to. Aethlien squinted her old eyes and called out in an excited manner, "Halla, my girl! Is that you?"  
  
Hallahiriel smiled warmly, she was very happy to see Aethlien, "Indeed it is. How are you Lady Aethlien?"  
  
She bent down and hugged the seamstress to her and Aethlien replied, "I am old and pitiful, Halla, let me get a closer look at you."  
  
Hallahiriel lowered her face to Aethlien and she patted her cheek lovingly, "As pretty as ever. And nearly due! You are sure to deliver within a month!"  
  
"Actually, only a little less than three months." Hallahiriel stated and caught the look that Corerith sent her. Aethlien looked baffled and studied the girl a little closer.  
  
"Well, my sight is failing me," she moved closer to Boromir and patted him on the shoulder, "It is good to see you back in the city, Lord Boromir."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Indeed it is, Lady Aethlien."  
  
The old seamstress walked over to Faramir and smiled, "And how do things fare for you, Lord Faramir?"  
  
Faramir chuckled, "I am well, very well."  
  
"Such handsome men!" Aethlien commented loudly and shook her head. Hallahiriel chuckled as she saw both her husband and her brother-in-law stand a little taller with the complement. She looked around the shop and noticed that it was in very good order. The best she had seen it look in two years.  
  
"Aethlien, the shop looks wonderful!"  
  
The seamstress turned around and smiled, "I've had help in the past month. My niece, Thaurelda from Lamedon has come to stay with me. She's a sweet girl, around your age. Would you like to meet her?"  
  
Hallahiriel nodded curiously, "Yes, I would like it very much."  
  
"Thaurelda! Come down stairs! We have guests that I would like you to meet!" Aethlien called loudly.  
  
Hallahiriel looked to Boromir, took his hand and shrugged. Suddenly, a thin frame hurried down the stairs and came to a halt beside the seamstress. Hallahiriel looked at the young woman and smiled. Thaurelda was more than a few inches taller than Hallahiriel and had long black hair that was pulled back away from her face. Her skin was lightly tanned and there were a few freckles across her nose. Her eyes burned a nervous green- brown, her full lips were pulled into a smile and she wore a dress that was a deep shade of green. Hallahiriel deemed her to be quite beautiful and very tall.  
  
Aethlien nodded to her guests, "Thaurelda dear, I wish to introduce you to the sons of the Steward; Lord Boromir and Lord Faramir."  
  
Thaurelda curtsied and gave an embarrassed smile, "My lords."  
  
Hallahiriel caught the fleeting look on the girl's face as she met eyes with Faramir and repressed a light giggle that almost escaped her lips. Aethlien nodded to the women, "This is Corerith, she keeps the Stewards house and this young woman is Lady Hallahiriel, Lord Boromir's wife. She is a very good friend to me."  
  
Thaurelda looked to Hallahiriel in awe and curtsied again, "My lady, I have heard so much about you! Not only from my aunt, but from my home in Lamedon! People still tell their children the story of the mysterious princess from Elven lineage that went to Prince Imrahil's ball and caught the fancy of every eligible man in Middle-Earth and then wed the son of the Steward! I cannot believe that it is actually you!"  
  
"I do believe your legend precedes you, Halla." Boromir commented with a proud grin on his face.  
  
"Yes and it's all thanks to you, dearest," Hallahiriel turned to Thaurelda and smiled self-effacingly, "I don't suppose you'd believe I was actually a bawdy barmaid from Dol Amroth and from no noble lineage at all, let alone Elven? I personally thought I was a little too short to be of Elven blood."  
  
Thaurelda nodded in a mystified way, "I can see the Elvish blood, Lady Hallahiriel. You are as fair as I had imagined, but I must say that I did think you to be taller."  
  
Boromir could not help but laugh at the exchange between Hallahiriel and Thaurelda. He had never seen Halla around women her own age, unless Therassa was considered. However, Hallahiriel and Thaurelda seemed to have a rapport, and that comforted him a little to know that his wife may have a new friend. Hallahiriel laughed at Thaurelda's confession and replied, "Indeed, with such tales I can see how one might get that impression."  
  
The seamstress's niece caught a glimpse of Hallahiriel's growing belly and commented, "My aunt has told me of the happy news. Are you here to look for material for the child?"  
  
Hallahiriel nodded, "Aye, Corerith and I are working on blankets at the moment."  
  
Aethlien smiled at her niece and then turned to Hallahiriel, "I shall send Thaurelda tomorrow with the material. I think we have just what you're looking for."  
  
Hallahiriel kept her eyes on the girl, "Would you, Thaurelda? I wouldn't want to burden you with such a task."  
  
"I would be honored, my lady." Thaurelda smiled a bright smile filled with an excited gleam.  
  
Hallahiriel turned to her husband, "Boromir, I appreciate the idea of fresh air. However, I fear that my legs will fall out from beneath me. Is it all right if we return home?"  
  
Boromir nodded and took her by the hand, "Of course, Halla."  
  
As the four visitors turned to leave, they all turned to bid goodbye to Aethlien and her niece. Hallahiriel caught sight of how Faramir's eyes lingered on Thaurelda, and how she in turn averted her eyes elsewhere and a blush speckled across her cheeks. Hallahiriel couldn't help but wear a mysterious smile at the sight. Faramir never talked of women, although he seemed to be high on the list of discussion for ladies and peasant girls alike. Perhaps, Faramir talked of them, but not to Hallahiriel. Perhaps he thought that it was improper subject matter.  
  
"Until tomorrow, Thaurelda. I will call again, Aethlien!" Hallahiriel called to the women as she made her departure from the shop.  
  
~~  
  
As Corerith, Faramir, Boromir and Hallahiriel made their way back home; a sudden crowd had grown outside the gate to the level of the city. Six men on six dark horses appeared amongst the crowd as townsfolk looked on in wonder. Hallahiriel recognized the men as scallywags, reminiscent of some she had served while still a barmaid in her father's tavern.  
  
Boromir and Faramir kept a close watch, wanting no trouble in their city. The crowd parted as a richly dressed man dismounted and made his way up the street. He was dark featured, exquisitely chiseled and commanded attention with his swagger. A dark head emerged from the blacksmith's shop and jetted down the street to meet the mysterious man. It was Therassa.  
  
"Brother!" Therassa called as she ran.  
  
Boromir and Faramir both looked to Hallahiriel and then to each other. A look of shock had fastened on their faces and Hallahiriel's mouth opened with the horror. It was Owynvan. He had returned. Therassa ran into her brother's arms as the crowd watched on. Hallahiriel could see that she had aged but a little and her snake-like features still held true as they did just three years before.  
  
Hallahiriel watched, still completely embedded in shock. Her hands gripped on to Boromir, praying that the brother and sister duo did not see them. Therassa smiled and lead her brother to the door of her home and asked him, "Why have you been away so long, dearest? I have married and mother has moved outside the city in loneliness and shame! Oh, she does long to look upon her son again."  
  
Owynvan smirked proudly, "I have found my fortune outside this city, Therassa. No longer am I the unfledged boy that was played a fool by a woman who scorned me. I am a leader to my men and well known to the lands outside of Gondor. Fate has smiled on me, sister. Now I return home to my family and I long to address the Steward and his sons."  
  
Hallahiriel felt Boromir tense beside her and his face was awash with ire. He stepped forward, leaving Hallahiriel with Corerith and Faramir to follow him. Boromir looked fearless and called to the wayfarer, "And why should we hold counsel with you?"  
  
Owynvan raised an eyebrow and saw Boromir and Faramir standing formidably to his left. He rested a hand on the hilt of his sword and walked closer to his former rival. Owynvan eyed Boromir and Faramir curiously, for he had been waiting for this moment since the day he left Minas Tirith three years before; "Ah, Lord Boromir, the city's shining son! It has been long since "  
  
"Do not weave your words around me, for I will not be fooled. Save the pleasantries, Owynvan and tell us your intention here." Boromir spoke sternly and assuredly as the crowd stood riveted.  
  
Owynvan smiled smugly, "I assure you, my lord, I mean no trouble. I return home to see my mother and sister and to provide shelter and food for my men. I have brought news that will be music to your father's ears and for the good of the land."  
  
"And what news is this?" Faramir spoke up in a strong tone.  
  
Owynvan laughed, "All in good time, Lord Faramir! Surely such discussions should not be played out in the public eye. It reminds me of my blundered nuptials to that lovely and deceiving barmaid. Tell me how fares the lady in question? Where can I find Hallahiriel?"  
  
Boromir fought the urge to look over his shoulder at Hallahiriel and hissed in a menacing way, "My wife is of no concern to you."  
  
Hallahiriel wanted no more than to disappear from the scene and wished Owynvan to scurry back under the rock from where he came. She pulled the cloak protectively around her belly in hopes to hide herself and her unborn child. Owynvan looked surprised at Boromir's news, "So she took up your proposal? I thought that she would've ran off to Dol Amroth and the comfort of her father's tavern."  
  
Boromir clenched his fists and growled coolly, "It would be in your best interest, Owynvan, not to seek trouble. For if you have ill intentions concerning Hallahiriel, then you will certainly find it."  
  
"I assure you, my lord, no ill will come to the lady." Owynvan said with wicked glimmer in his eyes.  
  
Boromir and Faramir exchanged glances, knowing that Owynvan's ill will would be directed at Boromir. Faramir nodded to the man, "We will be ready when you come to call, Owynvan. I daresay I am interested in what news you have."  
  
Owynvan looked on sternly with Therassa at his side and watched as the brothers walked off to where he laid eyes on Hallahiriel. She looked the same, if not more bewitching than the first time he laid eyes on her. The news that she had wed Lord Boromir made her even more beguiling. Of course, his original intentions upon coming back to the city were to win her completely with his new found power and fortune, thinking that she had been stymied by the events that occurred the night that he left. He never thought that Hallahiriel and the son of the Steward were actually in love.  
  
Owynvan took his sister's arm and watched as Hallahiriel clung to her husband, looking utterly terrified at the events that had transpired. Somewhere inside him an odd thrill passed through his body. He would have much to consider tonight and a lot of new plans to make.  
  
~~  
  
When they arrived to the hall, Corerith took their cloaks and went to the kitchen to oversee the process of making supper. Hallahiriel stood frozen by the fire, tears streaming down her cheeks. Owynvan's voice stalked her ears with the way he threatened Boromir and how he promised he would not hurt her, but would go after her husband instead.  
  
Boromir approached her cautiously from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pressed his mouth to her ear and spoke in a comforting tone, "I do not fear that half-witted boy, Halla. He only came back to regain what little respect he had three years ago. He may look for revenge, but will not succeed. He means only to prove himself, however, I fear he is not ready for the challenge."  
  
Hallahiriel felt their child kick and felt a little stronger. She dried her eyes and turned around to face her husband, "I do not fear him, honestly. I only wish he would've never come back."  
  
"Indeed, I feel the same. We shall keep eyes on him. I will not have him wreak havoc on the city, as mediocre as it may be." Boromir laid a kiss on her furrowed brow and turned to his brother, "I am going to speak to father, Faramir. Make him aware of Owynvan and his rapscallion men."  
  
Faramir nodded and Boromir brushed his lips against Hallahiriel's before making his way to Denethor's study. Faramir watched as Hallahiriel fell into the chair beside his own and he sat up a little taller in the seat. She sighed and turned to him, "Tell me, brother. How did Owynvan come into his fortune?"  
  
Faramir looked grimly at her and shrugged, "By the looks of Owynvan and his men, I should think that he became a mercenary."  
  
"As I thought." Hallahiriel looked into the burning embers of the fire and marveled at how much had changed since they went out past the courtyard. Her thoughts turned to Aethlien's niece. Thaurelda brought hope to Hallahiriel in the respect that she could find a sort of friendship with her. She relied heavily on Boromir, Faramir and Corerith for her companionship and while they gave to her wholeheartedly, she could not help but feel that she burdened them more than she should.  
  
"I am looking forward to Thaurelda's visit tomorrow. I cannot help but feel a kinship with her. She is a lovely girl." Hallahiriel eyed her brother-in-law casually and waited for his response.  
  
Faramir smiled a little wistfully and nodded, "She is indeed."  
  
Hallahiriel let her curiosity get the better of her and she spoke quickly, "Why do you never speak of women around me, Faramir? Do you find that it is inappropriate conversation around me? You know you can speak to me about anything, I have quite a sympathetic ear."  
  
Faramir looked taken aback and smiled at Hallahiriel's curiosity, "I really don't speak about it at all, Halla. Not even to Boromir."  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" Hallahiriel inquired.  
  
Faramir shook his head, "No, I don't believe so. What brought this interrogation on by the way?"  
  
Hallahiriel smiled faintly, "I saw the way you looked at Thaurelda this afternoon and how she in turn reacted to you."  
  
Faramir leaned his chair a little closer to Hallahiriel and questioned, "How did she react?"  
  
"Quite favorably, I should say." Hallahiriel rested her hands on her stomach and looked a little secretive.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Up next Thaurelda and Halla become kindred spirits, Owynvan shows up again and Boromir and Halla talk about names. For all of you Faramir/Eowyn shipper's: never fear, Thaurelda won't screw up the canon or the F/E lovin'. I wouldn't allow it. Thaurelda is merely Faramir's flirtation with the idea of love and in no way is she going to be his greatest or only one. I am also taking ideas for baby names!  
  
Shout-outs as follows: Michaela 90 I'm glad you like Halla, she is very dear to me! Stay tuned! Big surprises on the way! Whizzothecrunchyfrog Here's another shoutout! Thanks for the support! Oracle10 Owynvan is back...with an extreme make over! However, I plan on him still "spewing poetry." Integrate_cos2x Both Boromir and Halla will show their old selves, as seen in this chapter. Although, marriage ultimately agrees with them. Angel of Harlem Darker, yes; and darker to come. How about "Grace," "The Sweetest Thing," "Two Hearts Beat as One" or "Dancing Barefoot"? They might be good themes! Simply Sara Here's to you, sweets! Glad you could come back for this story! Yeah, Denethor being a little mad was an understatement on my part. I'll keep you notified on updates! Khelia I made this chappie longer just for you! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the kind words! Spaci Ireth Very insightful, young padawan! But I'll never tell. I'll only say...yep. 


	4. Thaurelda's Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Corerith, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.  
  
The story is set in 3011, seven years before "Fellowship." Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.  
  
The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The next afternoon, Hallahiriel and Faramir sat by the fireplace on an unusually crisp autumn day. Faramir was regaling her with tales of the past ages and the heroes of old; he found her to be an exceptional audience. Over the years, he had lent her books to read and afterwards she always seemed up for discussion.  
  
He watched as Hallahiriel yawned and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her a little tighter. Faramir raised an eyebrow to her, "Shall we stop for today?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Faramir. I am very much enjoying myself. I wish to continue, if that's all right with you" Hallahiriel gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
Faramir could not help but smile in return and he sat back in his chair, "Halla, I want to ask you a question and it may seem a little strange."  
  
"You can talk to me about anything, Faramir. Go on and ask; I will answer truthfully." Hallahiriel rested her head on her hand and waited for Faramir to speak.  
  
He looked boggled, to say the least and spoke quietly, "What is it like to be... to be..."  
  
Hallahiriel raised an eyebrow to him as he trailed off, "To be what, Faramir?"  
  
"To be...you know." Hallahiriel watched as her brother-in-law made an arching motion with his hands over his midsection. She chuckled lightly, he wanted to know what it was like to be with child?  
  
"Well, Faramir, seeing as though you'll never have to physically go through it yourself; even though your future bride might, I suppose that it is only fair that I tell you." Hallahiriel looked amused with Faramir and smiled, "It's like you've eaten more than your fill all the time. Your back starts to ache from the weight you are carrying in the front and your legs and ankles grow tired quickly. I, myself, have not been able to see my feet for weeks. During the early stages, there's no real appetite and you feel like you have been running around in circles to make yourself dizzy. You feel like that all of the time. However, I am at the point that I am eating incessantly. Really, Faramir, it's hard to describe and I am sure that my words don't do it justice."  
  
Faramir shook his head, "It sounds dreadful."  
  
"You see, that's the odd part. It's not that bad. Actually it's quite pleasant. I am bringing a child into the world; equal parts of Boromir and myself. It's wonderful and frightening at the same time. All in all it's a mystery not reserved only to men; I am quite perplexed, myself." Hallahiriel smiled at him and waited for a response.  
  
Suddenly, Corerith appeared in the hall and called to them, "Halla, Aethlien's niece is here with the material. Shall I bid her to come in?"  
  
Hallahiriel smiled at Faramir and asked, "Would you go find Boromir for me, Faramir? He should be in his study. But be sure to come back down with him. I daresay that Thaurelda will want to see you."  
  
Faramir nodded and looked the slightest bit bashful at Hallahiriel's words. As he went upstairs to fetch his brother, Corerith showed the dark-haired girl in. Thaurelda came ambling in with bundles of fabric in her arms. She wore her hair in a thick braid and was adorned in a simple maroon dress.  
  
"Good afternoon, my lady, I pray that I called at an appropriate time." Thaurelda set the material in a chair to remove her brown cloak . Corerith stepped up and took the cloak from her and gave her a gentle smile.  
  
Hallahiriel chuckled, "I am happy to see you, Thaurelda. I have all the time in the world at the moment. Won't you please sit down?"  
  
Thaurelda sat down and Hallahiriel sat beside her, "To be perfectly honest, Thaurelda, I am quite interested about you. How long do you plan to stay with your aunt in Minas Tirith?"  
  
She shrugged, "For a while. Aunt Aethlien needs me to run the shop and help with sewing. Her eyesight is failing and she has trouble holding needles and thread."  
  
Hallahiriel felt tears welling in her eyes, "Poor dear! She has always been so kind to me. She and Corerith are like mothers to me. It breaks my heart to hear such news! I should help her more after the child comes."  
  
Thaurelda looked frightened and patted Hallahiriel on the shoulder, for she feared that she had upset the lady; "Oh, Lady Hallahiriel! I am sorry, for I did not mean to trouble you! I am so terrible with words; I speak too frankly!"  
  
Hallahiriel dried her tears and waved at the girl, "No, Thaurelda, you haven't upset me. I am so emotional, for obvious reasons. Curse my weepiness! By the way, please just call me Hallahiriel or Halla, as your aunt does."  
  
"But you are a princess and wife to the Steward's heir! I would feel odd not showing you the respect that you deserve." Thaurelda shook her head nervously.  
  
Hallahiriel chuckled in spite of her outburst of tears, "I am a princess by fable and not by station. I speak to you the truth, Thaurelda; I am not of any important heritage. My father owns a tavern in Dol Amroth and my mother died when I was very young. Halla is what I have always answered to and what I wish to be called."  
  
Before Thaurelda could protest, Boromir and Faramir made their way down the stairs and the girl shot up to her feet. Hallahiriel raised herself slowly and greeted her husband and brother-in-law with a smile.  
  
Boromir kissed Hallahiriel on the cheek, "How are you faring, love?"  
  
She took his arm, "I am well. However, I think I have frightened Thaurelda with my bouts of weeping."  
  
Boromir shook his head and turned to Thaurelda, "Don't fear, Thaurelda. She tends to do that. Halla is usually quite rational, however, emotions run high with a child on the way. I have actually grown quite used to it."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Boromir." Thaurelda bowed a bit and Hallahiriel wanted to laugh. The girl reminded her of a lanky foal, quite unsure of her own body and appendages.  
  
Thaurelda caught sight of Faramir, standing beside his brother and felt a quiet blush on her face. She curtsied again, this time even more shaky than the first; "Good afternoon, Lord Faramir."  
  
Faramir gave a gentle nod and repressed a smile at her ill-attempt at grace, "My lady."  
  
Boromir squeezed Hallahiriel's hand, "I wish to speak to Faramir about Rohan. We shall leave you ladies about your business. If you need us, send Corerith to my study."  
  
Hallahiriel nodded and kissed Boromir's lips in a chaste manner, "Don't be late for the evening meal."  
  
Boromir nodded and he and Faramir made their way upstairs. Hallahiriel watched as Faramir eyed Thaurelda hesitantly and saw that he really did not want to leave right away. She took Thaurelda by the arm and led her to the seats beside the fireplace. As they sifted through the materials that had been sent by Aethlien, Thaurelda commented, "Your husband, Lord Boromir, is quite dashing and certainly handsome! Did you both fall in love right away?"  
  
"I should say not!" Hallahiriel chuckled. Thaurelda looked a little shocked at her answer and Hallahiriel smiled and launched into the tale, starting with the fateful and rainy day in Dol Amroth when Boromir and Faramir walked into her father's tavern, the preparation and ball at Prince Imrahil's and finally ending with Boromir stopping her from marrying Owynvan.  
  
Thaurelda beamed at the triumphant tale, "It's so romantic!"  
  
"Indeed, but at the time it was a little embarrassing. Now I can look back on it favorably." Hallahiriel pondered over two pieces of fabric and turned to her counterpart, "I don't mean to pry, but are you intended for anyone?"  
  
"No," Thaurelda shook her head, "I'm not, though my parents long for me to find someone. There truly hasn't been the opportunity."  
  
"No worries, Thaurelda. I never even expected to marry anyone. It seems to me that love befalls you when you least expect it. I would advise you not to be in any rush." Hallahiriel smiled and held up the two pieces of fabric, "I like these for the nursery the best. What about you?"  
  
"If you like them, my lady. That should be all that matters." Thaurelda looked surprised by Hallahiriel asking for her opinion and shook her head.  
  
"That will never do," Hallahiriel commented and eyed Thaurelda invitingly, "Tell me what you really think, Thaurelda. And be honest! I would value your opinion very much."  
  
Thaurelda pointed to the piece of cloth in Hallahiriel's right hand, "I think that blue one is quite lovely, but the green seems drab for a little one."  
  
Hallahiriel looked at the blue and green pieces of material with a discerning eye. She scolded herself for choosing shades that she liked and not what was appropriate for a newborn babe. Hallahiriel shook her head and smiled at the girl, "You know, you're right. The blue it shall be."  
  
"I mean, the green is a very nice hue, my lady." Thaurelda stammered and thought that she had put down the tastes of Lady Hallahiriel.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Thaurelda. I quite agree with you. I want people to tell me what they think and not what they think that I want to hear. The blue is vastly more appropriate for a child." Hallahiriel reassured Thaurelda with a smile and a chuckle and the girl seemed to relax.  
  
There they sat for the rest of the afternoon sharing tales and thoughts. Hallahiriel appreciated the company more than she ever even could have imagined. It was nice to talk to a woman of her own age and interests. After a few hours of conversation, Boromir and Faramir descended the stairs to the hall and found the two women laughing and having, what seemed to be, a very good time.  
  
Boromir turned to his brother and produced a very broad smile at the sight. Faramir nodded happily and they made their way over to Hallahiriel and Thaurelda. Boromir reached his hand to his wife and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, my lady?" Boromir kissed her cheek gently and Hallahiriel smiled brightly and took her husband by the arm.  
  
"Indeed. Tell me, is it already time for supper? Time could not have passed that quickly?" As Hallahiriel saw her husband nod in return, she turned to Thaurelda and asked, "Will you not stay for the meal, Thaurelda? We would love to have you."  
  
Thaurelda blushed atop her freckles and looked cautiously at Hallahiriel, "It would be an honor, my lady, but I do not wish to overstay my welcome."  
  
"Nonsense! You are welcome to stay, Lady Thaurelda. It is as Hallahiriel said, we would be happy to have you!" Faramir reassured the girl in an affirmatory way. Hallahiriel looked to her brother-in-law in approval and felt thankful for his courage.  
  
Thaurelda blushed a deep rouge and nodded in reply. Hallahiriel could not help but with glee, for the evening was sure to be entertaining. She turned to Boromir and patted him on the shoulder, "I shall inform Corerith that Thaurelda will be joining us tonight."

A/N - Sorry about the delay, loves! I just got finished with my first year of Graduate School and the past few weeks have been a MESS! But now I am freed up quite a bit and I cannot wait to write!  
  
Next up: Owynvan breaks up the party and calls on the Steward; his ulterior motives peeping through the surface, Faramir and Thaurelda get closer and more awkward, Boromir and Halla talk names before Boromir leaves for Rohan and in two chapters Halla goes into labor!!!!  
  
I NEED BABY NAMES!! E-MAIL ME OR POST ONE WITH A REVIEW!:-)  
  
Angel of Harlem They're too happy? Huh, I'm stuck in a quandary then. Many more plotty things to come! Love Yeh!  
  
Dread Lady Freya More Faramir fun to come! Especially when Halla goes into labor. I'm afraid I'm going to put him through the wringer, the poor fella. However, he wears it well!  
  
Dream and Write Thank you for the kind words and the invite. I will be sure to check it out!  
  
Simply Sara Think of the new Owynvan as the transformed geek from high school. He is all vengeance-y and cool now. However, as we will see, he still is a, er, poet at heart (still really bad, too). He's also a little more dangerous. Be sure to stay tuned!  
  
Diamond Took3 Here ya go, sweets! Please review again! 


	5. Owynvan's Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Corerith, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before "Fellowship." Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Five: Owynvan's Gift  
  
Hallahiriel looked down at her plate; so far the meal had been polite and very quiet. Boromir and Faramir sat across from Hallahiriel and Thaurelda while Denethor had requested his meal in his study; for he did not feel up to entertaining a guest. Hallahiriel sighed a little heavily and Boromir took a concerned notice.  
  
"Are you ill, Halla?" She looked up and smiled warmly at her husband, whose brows had furrowed in worry.  
  
"No my lord, I am well. I only cannot eat another bite." Hallahiriel rested her hands on her growing midsection and smiled softly across the table. Boromir nodded in mild relief and Hallahiriel watched Faramir and Thaurelda as they sat in silence.  
  
She turned to Thaurelda and asked, "Are you at all interested in books?"  
  
"I am, however, my family does not own many." Thaurelda spoke a little meekly, not really sure what Hallahiriel meant by the question.  
  
"Well, we have quite a library. I must say that I was in your position while I lived in Dol Amroth. My father did not hold credence about the importance of books. However, Faramir has piqued my interest with them. Perhaps he would consent to give you a tour." Hallahiriel looked hopefully at Faramir; who looked the slightest bit thunderstruck by the idea. He sat up straighter and wiped the nervous look from his face.  
  
" I would be happy to show you the library, my lady." Faramir rose and offered Thaurelda his arm. She blushed a bit and took his arm as he helped her to stand. As they walked away, Faramir threw Hallahiriel an unsure glance over his shoulder.  
  
Boromir caught the broad grin on his wife's face and walked to her side to help her from her chair. As she stood he asked, "And what, pray tell, was that all about?"  
  
"I believe you may have an inkling, my lord. I mean, your little brother is quite grown and Thaurelda is pretty." Boromir and Hallahiriel walked to the courtyard and watched as the sun set into the fading vermillion sky.  
  
"Ah, I see you have taken to playing matchmaker, dearest. I do agree that Thaurelda is a very lovely girl. She's quiet and unassuming." Boromir trailed off faintly as he caught the raised eyebrow his wife threw at him.  
  
"So what are you trying to say, my love?" Hallahiriel poked her husband in the ribs playfully.  
  
"I think that she and Faramir might be quite agreeable together. Well suited for each other. However, none should ever be as lovely as my fair barmaid." He cupped Hallahiriel's face in his hands and kissed her lovingly on the lips.  
  
Hallahiriel pulled him close to her and buried her head in his chest. Boromir's hands combed through her coppery hair and he felt a touch of sadness pull at his heart; knowing that soon he must leave her once again.  
  
"There is something I wish for you to think on, Boromir, before you must depart for Rohan." Hallahiriel looked at him in a serious manner.  
  
"And what would that be, Halla?" He wore an interested look and trailed the back of his hand against her cheek.  
  
"I want us to name our child. If something should happen, and the babe comes early, I should want to have it in place." Hallahiriel grinned brightly and touched her right hand to her stomach.  
  
Boromir chuckled and rested his own hand upon hers, "That is something I believe we can do. Names; I never thought I'd be choosing a name for someone, a name that they will bear for their entire life. It's rather monumental, isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed it is. Shall we begin with names for daughters or sons?" Hallahiriel took Boromir's arm and led him around the courtyard.  
  
Faramir lit a few lamps with a candle; and they illuminated the entire library. He heard a surprised gasp behind him and turned to see Thaurelda's brown-green eyes widen. Faramir smiled as he watched Thaurelda examine the nearest shelf of books.  
  
"I have never seen so many books! They are absolutely lovely!" Thaurelda ran a finger gently down a book spine and Faramir stepped up beside her.  
  
"Would you like a book about history, myths, or poetry? What would you like to read?" Faramir asked in a friendly tone. Thaurelda shrugged and turned a little bashful.  
  
"I don't know my lord. What would you recommend?" Thaurelda looked up at Faramir in curiosity.  
  
Faramir felt a slight hitch in his breathing as he looked down at her; her dark eyes wide and a little timid. He did find her to be one of the loveliest things that he had seen in quite some time. He broke from his reverie and reached for a burgundy-bound book on the highest shelf.  
  
"This should be a good start. It's a compilation of tales and poems from all over the country." Faramir smiled warmly and placed the book in Thaurelda's hands. She turned it over carefully and looked back up to him.  
  
"You're g-going to let me borrow this?" She looked overcome with amazement and Faramir let a chuckle escape from his lips.  
  
"Of course, my lady. However, only under the condition that you return it and then choose another." Thaurelda beamed and hugged the book to her chest and Faramir fought the urge to pull her close to him.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Faramir. I shall take the utmost care with it." Thaurelda nodded in assurance and Faramir could not help but grin in return.  
  
Suddenly, Faramir heard the sound of horses nearing the gate. It was too late for pleasantries and Faramir could only deduct that it was ill news on the horizon. Faramir took Thaurelda by the hand, which surprised her very much.  
  
"What's wrong, my lord?" Thaurelda looked frightened by the look on Faramir's face.  
  
"I hear horses coming this way. We must find Boromir and alert my father." Faramir ushered Thaurelda out of the library and down the stairs to the dining hall.  
  
"Dimernil?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about Ascafen?"  
  
"Ehh...no." Hallahiriel shook her head in an indecisive way. None of Boromir's suggestions for their child's name had really struck a chord with her. Boromir looked frustrated and a little weary. He shrugged dramatically and gave his wife a lopsided smile.  
  
"I fear I am out of ideas, dearest. Perhaps we should wait until the child comes and then bestow a name upon him. It would do us well to look at him and then go from there." He patted her gently on the hand and Hallahiriel nodded in agreement.  
  
They sat in the courtyard for a precious few moments of silence before Faramir came bursting out the dining hall door with Thaurelda in tow. Boromir could see that his brother looked quite anxious and rose to meet him.  
  
"Whatever is wrong, Faramir?" Faramir became wide-eyed and poor Thaurelda clutched a book to her chest and looked on in mounting confusion.  
  
"Horses, Boromir. At least six are approaching as we speak." Hallahiriel saw the change in her husband's countenance and knew exactly what he was thinking. The horses bore none other than Owynvan and his faithless band of mercenaries.  
  
Boromir caught sight of his wife's face and saw the pained expression she wore. He took her by the shoulders and leveled his head to hers. He spoke sternly, but with much fervor and concern.  
  
"Do not be frightened of him, Halla. You are the Lady of Minas Tirith; to visibly show fear would be giving him nothing but pleasure and satisfaction knowing that he has some small fraction of power over you. He is a coward and I will not have this use of scare tactics against me, my family and especially my wife. Do not fear him Halla, for if he acts with zeal I will relieve him of an appendage. Stand by my side ceaselessly as you always do and we will emerge victorious." Boromir kissed her brow and she nodded in agreement.  
  
Boromir took his wife by the arm and lead her into the great hall. Faramir and Thaurelda followed closely behind. Thaurelda looked ahead to Lord Boromir, who had enraptured them all with the words to his wife. No wonder he was a trusted leader in battle, with such impassioned words no army could not fight without fire and hope, no matter what the odds against them were to be.  
  
Thaurelda then looked to the young Captain Faramir, who was handsome, gentle, thoughtful and often solemn. She longed to know more about him tonight, however, it would have to wait for another day until the urgency of the moment had passed.  
  
Corerith was waiting at the door. Her hair pulled back in a long gray braid and holding a candle. She looked to the sons of the steward in an apprehensive manner.  
  
"It's Owynvan, my lords. He and his men await the permission to speak with your father. They say that they have come to bring him a mighty gift."  
  
Boromir and Faramir looked to each other and Hallahiriel leaned into the comfort of her husband's arm. Boromir looked back to Corerith with a stern demeanor.  
  
"Show them in, Corerith."

* * *

A/N: So Sorry for the delay loves! However, I have spent the last two ½ weeks in Europe, tramping about. I went to Austria, Paris, the Scottish countryside, London (I love London, I spent over a week there) and Dublin. Sorry Angel of Harlem, unfortunately no Bono, Larry, Edge or Adam sightings. But I did walk past the Clarence Hotel!  
  
Up Next: Halla faces Owynvan, Boromir threatens Owynvan, Faramir escorts Thaurelda home and Boromir must away to Rohan. Oh! And Halla goes into premature labor! Poor, Poor Faramir!  
  
To my faithful readers  
  
Angel of Harlem: How about "The Ground Beneath Her Feet"? That's dark! Glad you like Thaurelda, but no worries it's just fiction; of course Faramir belongs to you!  
  
Whizzothecrunchyfrog: Thank you for the review. Realizing what you said is true. Hard things, baby names! I got some ideas from the Middle Earth name generator. Please review again!  
  
DiamondTook3: Here's more for you! Enjoy!  
  
Dread Lady Freya: Yep! More awkward, then a little more comfortable. Faramir and Thaurelda are truly bonded after the help Halla during her labor. Boy, you really won't like Owynvan after this story is over. But no worries, 'cause Boromir is the man and he will kick his arrogant as-I mean, Backside! Hugs to you!  
  
Simply Sara: Faramir and Thaurelda are cute aren't they? They just ooze with it! Hope I keep you wanting more with this chappie! Thanks! 


	6. The Story of Every Scar

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Corerith, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

**The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth  
**  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Six: The Story of Every Scar

* * *

The mercenaries filed into the hall and Hallahiriel held onto her husband's arm with a grip of steel. Owynvan was last to enter, his sharp and now devilish good looks nearly betraying the gravity of the situation. He nodded toward the sons of the Steward and spoke in greeting.  
  
"My lords, thank you for agreeing to see me at such an hour. You will not be sorry. I bring your father a powerful gift." Boromir felt Hallahiriel tense as the man spoke; his eyes resting on her.  
  
Owynvan appraised his former betrothed; Hallahiriel was still the loveliest thing he had seen and he was still quite smitten with her. However, when she refused him three years before; his heart had felt nothing but a mixture of anger, desire and a need to prove himself to her. As he took in her red-gold tresses and round face; his eyes followed to where one hand rested on her swollen belly. She was with child; Boromir's child. She was carrying the heir to the Stewardship.  
  
He stepped closer to her, yet she eyed him defiantly.  
  
"Lady Hallahiriel. It has been three years since I last saw you. I have thought of you often since that night we were to wed. I still have seen no lovelier a maid." Hallahiriel matched his gaze, but her eyes became savage and protective.  
  
"As you can see, Owynvan, my days of maidenhood are behind me." She nearly spat the words at him.  
  
"Let me congratulate you, Lord Boromir. Not only have you won the fair lady, but she is carrying your child. Will it be your firstborn?" Boromir felt Owynvan trying his nerves, but he spoke coolly and without hesitation.  
  
"Not that it is any concern, Owynvan. But this is our firstborn. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell Faramir and me of this powerful gift that you have for my father?" Faramir stepped forward and Therassa stood behind him looking very confused.  
  
"Yes, Owynvan. Do what you have come to do and be done with this display. What have you brought for the Steward?" Faramir spoke forcefully and Hallahiriel noticed the fire in his eyes.  
  
"I wish to take my gift to the Steward first, so he can judge what should be done with it." Owynvan smiled to Boromir, who looked very unamused. Faramir traded a suspicious look with his brother and before they could argue, Denethor entered the room like a gust of wind.  
  
"What is this commotion? Who dares to disturb me at this hour?" He looked angrily at the group of men in the hall and his eyes rested on Owynvan.  
  
"Are you not the son of Lady Brumwen? It has been years since I have seen your mother. Is she well?" Denethor questioned sternly, a frown very evident on his face.  
  
"I have just come from her home outside the city. She moved away when I left Gondor three years ago. She is well and a little older, however, she has not yet adjusted to country life." Owynvan smiled at the Steward, seeing his chance to get on Denethor's good graces. His gift would make it easy for him to infiltrate the Stewardship and perhaps, even win back Hallahiriel.  
  
Owynvan looked to her again, she stood as a pillar of strength and solidarity next to her husband; the proud and arrogant Boromir. Yes, Owynvan will receive much satisfaction from the chaos he was about to unleash. He was bent on retribution and Hallahiriel was the woman who played him as a fool.  
  
"What are you doing here, boy? I heard something of a great gift." Denethor looked on curiously, his hand stroked his chin in deep thought.  
  
"Indeed, my lord. I have brought you a gift that would ensure Gondor victory at every turn, but it is a gift not meant for all eyes. It is only for you to see." Owynvan gestured to a burly man who held a great wooden box. The man handed the box to Owynvan and he lifted it for the Steward to see.  
  
"I must say, I'm intrigued. You brought it for me you say? And for the glory of Gondor? Come into my study, boy. We will have privacy there." Denethor waved Owynvan on with his hand, beckoning him to come closer. Faramir looked aghast and stepped forward in dismay.  
  
"Father, I think that Boromir and I should attend. I must say that the offer seems a suspect." Denethor frowned deeply; his face wrought with lines. Faramir stood tall and Boromir came to his brother's defense.  
  
"I agree with Faramir. Let he and I come with you, in case there is any ill will." Hallahiriel still held onto her husband's arm, wishing for Denethor to allow Boromir and Faramir to attend the meeting with Owynvan. However, the Steward just sneered fiercely.  
  
"I do not need your aid, Boromir. Owynvan has brought me a gift for Gondor's sake. You should attend to your wife and retire for the evening. As for Faramir, I believe he should escort our guest home." Denethor took Owynvan by the shoulder and led him to his personal study. Hallahiriel watched Owynvan walk away, knowing that he was up to no good. He smiled at her a little too hungrily; like a wolf tracking his prey. When the Steward and Owynvan were out of sight; the latter's men filed out of the hall and into the courtyards.  
  
"I do not like this business, Boromir. I find Owynvan's motives questionable." Faramir offered his arm to Thaurelda, who looked curious and terrified at the situation. Hallahiriel looked into the girl's eyes and she could see her admiration for the young Captain as she snaked his arm about his. Thaurelda's brown-green eyes looked at her worriedly and Hallahiriel tried to settle her nerves.  
  
Boromir sighed thickly to his younger brother, "I feel the same. That boy is nothing more than a recidivist and a troublemaker. He has tricks up his sleeves, of that I am sure. However, father will not hear from us tonight. I shall try talking to him in the morning. For now, why don't you take Thaurelda back to Aethlien's shop. It is becoming very late."  
  
Faramir looked at Thaurelda and nodded his consent. However, Thaurelda was more concerned with Hallahiriel and how she felt. The girl placed a hand on Hallahiriel's stomach and asked in a nurturing tone.  
  
"Are you all right, Lady Hallahiriel? You really shouldn't become upset in your condition." Hallahiriel nodded in a grateful way and smiled.  
  
"I am fine, Thaurelda. I am only sorry that such a spectacle had to happen while you were here. Actually, I am sorry that the spectacle happened at all." Hallahiriel felt Boromir wrap an arm around her in comfort and she smiled wryly and continued, "Boromir and Denethor are right, Faramir should escort you home, for it is growing very late. However, I am glad for your company and your help. Please say that you will call again this week"  
  
Thaurelda smiled, "Of course, I would love to."  
  
Faramir kissed Hallahiriel's cheek, "You should get some rest, Halla. I will see you in the morning. Put your worries to rest for the night; Boromir and I shall even them out in tomorrow."  
  
Hallahiriel patted his cheek and whispered goodnight. She and Boromir waited as Faramir and Thaurelda disappeared out the front door.  
  
"Come Halla, we've had too much excitement for one night." Boromir nudged her forward and helped her climb the stairs to their quarters. As she changed into her nightdress, she felt that she could fall into a fit of tears. How dare Owynvan. However, Boromir would not let him off easily for his antics.

* * *

As she stepped out from the changing screen, she spied Boromir on the edge of their bed removing his boots. Hallahiriel crawled onto the bed and over to where he sat, his bare back, arms and chest showed the years of skirmishes and battles on his skin. She traced a scar by his shoulder with her fingertip, fighting back tears as thoughts invaded her mind.  
  
Someday she feared that he would not return to her.  
  
Hallahiriel pushed the thoughts out of her head and she owed it all to her raging emotions that she had been experiencing through her pregnancy. Boromir's muscles tensed, he knew that she was worrying.  
  
"What are you thinking about, love?" He turned to her slowly, her blue- grey eyes turned earnest and she bit her lower lip in hopes to quell her surging emotions.  
  
"I was just thinking about the story that goes with every scar. Do you remember all of them?" Boromir sighed; she asked such questions that nearly broke his heart.  
  
"Halla..." He trailed off; he could not form the words to comfort her and continued, "Why must you ask such questions?"  
  
She shrugged and smiled modestly, "I don't know. Why must you avoid answering them?"  
  
Boromir chuckled and kissed her lips. She was insufferable at times, even as charming as she was. She crawled beneath the covers and he soon followed. Hallahiriel lied on her back, because it had become increasingly harder for her to lie any other way. Boromir lay beside her on his stomach, and he watched her features in the darkness. She started laughing in spite of herself and Boromir raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Hallahiriel turned her head to him and laughed again.  
  
"I was just thinking about how happy I will be once the babe comes and I can lie comfortably again." Boromir joined her in laughing but shook his head.  
  
"Aye, you'll lie comfortably. However, not for very long. We won't be sleeping much. Children do not keep the same hours as their parents. They sleep during the day and want for feeding at night."

* * *

Over two weeks time, Boromir and Faramir kept at their father to divulge information about what Owynvan had brought him. However, Denethor was keeping very tight-lipped about the entire situation. Therassa would stop by and help Hallahiriel sew blankets and gowns for the child, although Hallahiriel knew that she also came by to perhaps catch a peek of Faramir.  
  
The morning after he walked Thaurelda home, Hallahiriel interrogated him relentlessly and asked him if he kissed her goodnight. Faramir looked shocked, to say the least. He contended that he would never be so bold. He in fact, had not kissed her, but the thought had passed through his mind.  
  
Faramir and Boromir spent much of the two weeks, talking about Boromir's business in Rohan and how to find out what Owynvan was up to. On the morning that Boromir was to leave for Rohan, Hallahiriel was feeling particularly bad. Her sides felt tight and tense and she found it hard to get out of the chair by the fireplace in the hall. She sat with Faramir silently and waited for the inevitable farewells.  
  
When Boromir appeared in the hall; Hallahiriel saw him adorned in full traveling garb. A cloak draped around him, his sword on one hip, the horn of Gondor at his side and his shield on his back. He saw the look on her face and felt the pang of guilt pull at his chest. She was pale and tired and he hated the thought of having to leave her at this particular time.  
  
Faramir helped Hallahiriel to her feet very slowly, because that was the speed that she had been operating at for awhile. Boromir took his wife in his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead and he heard her choke back a sob.  
  
"I will try to accomplish everything as soon as possible, Halla. I want nothing more than to return to you and our child. However, Faramir will be here with you. Please try not to worry about me, dearest. You take care of yourself."  
  
Hallahiriel looked up at him with wide eyes and encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She kissed him deeply while committing to memory the way he tasted and how she felt in his arms. Hallahiriel stole his breath, hoping to keep part of his strength so that she could draw upon if anything unexpected were to happen.  
  
She pulled away slowly, tears flecked in her eyelashes and pleaded with him silently; "Return to me, Boromir. Return safely and without trouble."  
  
"I'll do my best, Halla." He kissed her again and traced a finger down her pale cheek. Boromir turned to his brother and embraced him quickly.  
  
"Take care of Halla, Faramir. If the child should come early, send a scout to Rohan and I will leave as soon as I possibly can. I pray that it does not happen, for I long to be here to see it." Faramir nodded sympathetically. Deep down, he knew that Boromir would not arrive in time to see Hallahiriel bear their firstborn child. Faramir vowed to do everything he could in his brother's stead; with Ioreth and Corerith's help, that is.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her, Boromir. Have a safe journey and send my greetings to King Theoden."  
  
Boromir nodded and stole another kiss from Hallahiriel before he exited the hall and made his way to the stables. As he walked out of sight, Hallahiriel burst into tears and Faramir put an arm around her in comfort.  
  
It was going to be a very long and eventful month.

* * *

A/N: Next up LABOR! Thaurelda and (poor, poor) Faramir help Halla through labor; Boromir arrives in Rohan and meets some familiar (to us) folk. Owynvan plots against the Stewardship and many more surprising things! It's gonna be a doozy!  
  
LAST CHANCE FOR BABY NAMES!  
  
CAN ANYBODY GUESS WHAT OWYNVAN'S GIFT IS?  
  
Love you all! Please Read and Review!  
  
Leah P!  
  
To Diamond Took3: Thanks for the Review! I loved Paris, though we only spent a day there on a day trip from London. It was everything I expected it to be; glamorous, romantic and grand. Oh, Owynvan's revenge is hardcore! Just wait to find out! Please read and Review!  
  
To Angel of Harlem: All I can say is that Faramir is going to be so tired after the next few chapters! Few uncles have to go through this! However, he wears it well. I bet you thought that I was lost in Potter-land with Rosaleen and Remus ( I do love them so much!). Haha! I am pulling double duty and I am loving it! By the way, there is a really great Faramir shirt at Hot Topic's web site. If you click on the _Lord of the Rings_ icon it should be on the first page. If you have trouble I can e-mail you the link. They have a lot of great _Azkaban _stuff too! Please Write soon! 


	7. It's Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

**The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth**  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Seven: It's Time

* * *

A week and a half after Boromir had left for Rohan, Hallahiriel did little more than sleep and sew with Thaurelda. Faramir noticed how exhausted she looked and how miserable she looked. He watched as she and Thaurelda made friendly conversation by the fireplace and sewed soft gowns for Hallahiriel's child.  
  
Faramir looked back to his book and strayed a few glances in Thaurelda's direction. She brought back the book he lent her two days before and he gladly lent her another. She smiled at his sister-in-law warmly; she and Hallahiriel had become quite inseparable. He continued to read and at times became distracted by the sound of Hallahiriel and Thaurelda's laughter.  
  
Until he heard Hallahiriel gasp.  
  
He shut his book worriedly and ran to her side. Hallahiriel was breathing heavily and had dropped her sewing on the floor. Thaurelda held her by the arm and steadied her footing. Faramir clutched Hallahiriel's shoulders and pleaded.  
  
"Halla? What's wrong?" Hallahiriel looked up to him, her breath never slowing and she struggled to tell him.  
  
"It's the babe. It's time Faramir." Faramir looked at Thaurelda worriedly and she only nodded.  
  
"Are you certain, Halla?" She saw a look of panic on Faramir's face and wanted to chuckle in spite of herself and her current situation. However, she felt the damp trickle of liquid down her legs and knew that it was indeed time. She was almost six weeks early. She shook her head affirming Faramir's question.  
  
"I am positive." Thaurelda held her arm tightly and called for action.  
  
"Faramir, send men to Rohan, right away. Boromir will not make it back in time. It is at least a four day journey to and back. But send for him. After the men depart, go to Ioreth. I'll take Hallahiriel upstairs. My mother was a midwife, though I have not done it myself, I have seen her deliver many a babe." Thaurelda's voice sounded commanding and Faramir tried not to appear so nervous. Thaurelda looked at him beseechingly and pushed him towards the door with her free hand.  
  
"Faramir! Go!" He stumbled slightly and then threw open the door and ran down to talk to his men to send word to his brother.

* * *

Boromir had been in Rohan for eleven days, and when he held counsel with King Theoden and his men; he wasn't exactly dwelling only on the matters at hand. His heart and head were home with Hallahiriel. As he sat in the King's chambers in Meduseld, Theoden caught sight of the far off look in Boromir's eyes and stopped curiously.  
  
"Boromir, is there something the matter?" Boromir sat up, knowing that he had been exposed.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord. My thoughts strayed to Minas Tirith and my wife, Hallahiriel." Theoden looked interested and so did the others that sat in the counsel. The King looked at the other men in the room, amongst them his son Theodred and his twenty year old nephew, Eomer.  
  
"I had heard that you had married a few years ago. Rumor has it to an Elvish princess with hair like a flickering flame." Boromir smiled in spite of himself and nodded. The rumors had indeed stretched far.  
  
"Actually, she is of elven ancestry. She comes from Dol Amroth. The woman has turned my life on its ear." Boromir heard a collective chuckle and the King asked seriously.  
  
"So what is it that concerns you so?" Theoden gave him a small smile and Boromir sighed.  
  
"Halla is heavy with child, our first born; and I cannot help but think of her." Theoden nodded in understanding. His own wife, Elfhid, had died giving birth to Theodred thirty-three years before. That is a loss that grieved him every day.  
  
"I understand your worry, Boromir. However, tonight we will drink to your beautiful wife and the child she is about to bear. May he be a mighty man of Gondor and friend to Rohan." The King raised his cup and the other men followed suit. Boromir chuckled again, but Hallahiriel never left his mind.

* * *

Hallahiriel had been in labor for eight hours before the pains began coming closer together. Thaurelda had ushered her to bed and began applying cold compresses to Hallahiriel's forehead. Faramir had sent two of his most trusted men, Mablung and Damrod, to Edoras to tell Boromir that it was time. When he went to get Ioreth, he found that the healer had gone home to Lossarnach to visit family. Corerith gladly stepped in; she had helped birth two of her sister's children.  
  
Faramir paced the floor outside of Hallahiriel's room, feeling just the slightest bit frantic. Thaurelda opened the door and motioned for him to come in. Her dark hair was pulled back haphazardly and she wore her sleeves bunched to the elbows and an apron over her dress. She looked collected, but a little tired.  
  
"She's asking for you, Faramir. The time is getting closer." Faramir looked shocked and stuttered.  
  
"Me? She wants _me_ in _there_?" Thaurelda almost laughed at loud at the horrified look on his handsome face. She took him by the arm and smiled.  
  
"You're her family, Faramir. Since Boromir is gone, you must act in his stead." Faramir shook his head and walked hesitantly to the door.  
  
"It's not common for men to aid in birthing." Thaurelda pulled his arm harder. She felt like she was pulling a stubborn horse out of a patch of mud.  
  
"If you don't come in here, Halla will never forget it. She's in such a state; I think that you should do what she wishes. And what would Boromir say?" Faramir's features softened at her words. Thaurelda was right. He must go in. He glided into the room and Thaurelda smiled in victory.  
  
Corerith sat by Hallahiriel's side, prompting her to breath. Her face was bright pink and her blue-grey eyes squinted with pain. Corerith sighed and waved Faramir on.  
  
"It's about time you got here, my lord. Don't you worry, Thaurelda and I will do the dirty work. Don't look so petrified; Halla will think something is wrong." Faramir took Hallahiriel's hand and smiled at her, all the while fighting the waves of sea sickness.  
  
"I'm here, Halla." Faramir accepted a cool cloth from Corerith and dabbed it on her forehead. She dug her fingernails into his hand and he grimaced. Hallahiriel nearly drew blood!  
  
"I hope Boromir's having a nice time in Rohan. I told him this would happen!" She gritted her teeth as Corerith inspected Hallahiriel's progress.  
  
"It's time, Halla. I need you to push." Thaurelda rushed to Hallahiriel's other side and helped her to sit up. She rubbed her back comfortingly and braced for the push. Thaurelda and Faramir met eyes for a moment and she gave him a hopeful smile.  
  
Hallahiriel pushed hard; pain searing through her and she cried out. Faramir dotted away the sweat from her brow and Corerith patted her knee.  
  
"Good girl, now in a few minutes you'll need to push again. Ready?" Hallahiriel nodded and grasped Thaurelda and Faramir's hands tightly. Faramir could swear his hand was turning purple when Hallahiriel pushed again.  
  
She struggled for breath and Corerith nodded.  
  
"Good, good. The head and shoulders are out. One more strong push and we're done. This is the fastest delivery that I have encountered. Push, Halla!"  
  
Hallahiriel pushed, her whole body tensed and she let out a wail. Corerith wrapped a bundle in a blanket and Thaurelda, Faramir and Hallahiriel heard the baby cry. Corerith smiled joyfully and spoke in a proud tone.  
  
"You have a daughter, Halla."  
  
Hallahiriel began to cry, from joy and pain and for the fact that Boromir was not there to partake in the experience. Thaurelda took the baby from Corerith and the older woman gave Hallahiriel an examination.  
  
Faramir smiled bright at the sight of his newborn niece and turned to Hallahiriel and kissed her on her weary brow. Corerith looked up and in a startled manner and cried.  
  
"We don't have much time. Thaurelda, get another blanket."  
  
Hallahiriel could feel more pain coming and Faramir raised an eyebrow to Corerith, "What's happening? What's going on?"  
  
Corerith chuckled, "There's a reason that this babe came out so fast. There's another coming out right behind it."  
  
Hallahiriel gasped with pain and surprise, "_Twins_?"  
  
Faramir and Thaurelda exchanged shocked looks and Corerith nodded. Faramir offered Hallahiriel his hand again, knowing that it was going to be painful. She looked up at him gratefully, tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Faramir..."  
  
He nodded to her and smiled. It was much like going into battle. Faramir knew that Boromir would regret this, missing the birth of his twins. He was in for quite a surprise when he returned from Rohan. Faramir pushed the thoughts from his head and turned to the task at hand.  
  
"You're doing wonderfully, Halla. I'm here."  
  
Hallahiriel felt the pains come again and Corerith gave the command to start pushing.

* * *

An hour later, the second child came. She was much more belligerent than the first. Hallahiriel held her daughters in each arm and felt like that she herself had been reborn. The younger babe was smaller than her sister and had a small patch of fair hair on her scalp. The older had no hair at all.  
  
How she wished Boromir was at her side. She kissed her children gently on the forehead and passed the smaller babe for Faramir to hold. He had never held a child before, and he cradled her like a most precious and breakable object. Thaurelda took the older girl and sat beside Faramir.  
  
Hallahiriel looked on warmly and sleep called to her. Corerith had changed the sheets on Hallahiriel's bed and she pulled the blankets to the girls chin. The older woman looked on in awe and she patted Hallahiriel's cheek.  
  
"You've done good, girl. You should get some rest. Taxing work, giving life."  
  
Hallahiriel smiled sleepily, she felt tired and strained. She hoped that Corerith would go to the Houses of Healing and bring back something that would help with the pain. She reached for Faramir's hand and he took it happily. Hallahiriel had never seen him smile in that way. She wondered how Boromir would react when he learned the news?  
  
"Thank you, brother." Hallahiriel whispered in a barely audible tone. She then turned to Thaurelda and smiled, "And thank you, friend. I could not have done it without you."  
  
Thaurelda held Hallahiriel's gaze and fought back tears. She merely smiled and nodded and replied, "You're more than welcome. You should rest, my lady. Your daughters are warm and safe."  
  
Hallahiriel sighed and her eyelashes fluttered. She fell a sleep in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Thaurelda turned to Faramir, who could not take his eyes off the child in his arms.  
  
"How are you feeling, my lord?" Faramir shrugged and looked amazed.  
  
"I cannot believe that I am the uncle to twin girls. I cannot believe that Boromir, my brother, is now a father, and I cannot believe that Hallahiriel made it through that experience. I must say that I have a deeper respect for what goes into bearing children. Aren't they beautiful? They have Boromir's eyes, but thankfully, they mostly resemble Halla. It's been a remarkable night, Thaurelda." Faramir whispered and Thaurelda looked on knowingly.  
  
"Yes, it has. And to think that you almost missed it because you were too frightened." Thaurelda smiled devilishly at the young captain and he looked at her in shock.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Faramir countered in mock accusation. She was right, he did almost miss it. However, Thaurelda only laughed her enchanting laugh and raised an eyebrow to him.  
  
"Are you ready to hold the eldest, my lord?" Thaurelda offered the babe in her arms to Faramir and he gently took his eldest niece into his free arm and grinned.  
  
Boromir was in for quite a shock, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Twin girls! Next up...Boromir returns home for the shock of his life, Faramir tells Denethor about his granddaughters...but he already seems to know! Owynvan pays another visit later on and Faramir continues to bond with Thaurelda.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
To Simply Sara: I love wordy reviews! Recidivist is one of my favorite words, LOL! Glad you're on the edge of your seat! I hope that this chapter has kept you there! Keep reviewing!  
  
To Dread Lady Freya: I laughed out loud about Faramir "the midwife"! Haha! I'll see what I can do about Denethor...Keep reading! I love ya!  
  
To Diamond Took3: Don't hurt Owynvan too much! You gotta leave something for Boromir to beat up! Thanks and love!  
  
To integratecos(2x: Yep, it was messy. I myself have this great phobia of giving birth. I want kids...I am just terrified of physically having them! You hit the gift on the nose! Love you!  
  
To Rana Ninque: Thank you, sweetheart! Thanks about Thaurelda...the thought of Faramir thinking about kissing Therassa made my stomach turn! I corrected it, thanks to you! That's what I get for writing at 2 a.m.!  
  
To Oracle10: Bingo! We have a winner! Very, very insightful; my young Padawan! Keep reading!  
  
To Angel of Harlem: I'm gonna buy the Faramir shirt and wear it for you! The new U2 album in November! New single on the radio in September! Hallelujah, indeed! Hope you liked the chapter! Love ya! 


	8. Names to Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

**The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth**  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Eight: Names to Faces

* * *

Boromir sat in the dining hall, eating breakfast with Eomer and Theodred. He was not really sure why his father had sent him to Edoras, other than to keep the alliance with Theoden and Rohan strong. The three men had been chatting idly, when the doors flew open with thunder.  
  
Eowyn, Theoden's sixteen-year-old niece and Eomer's younger sister entered with a flourish of long, golden hair, lanky form and a worried expression. All at the table looked up and Eomer rose to meet her.  
  
"Eowyn? Whatever is the matter?" The King's nephew asked his sister, who still wore a hastened look on her young face.  
  
"Two men on horses. They are approaching quickly, brother." Eomer nodded and Theodred rose and followed him. Boromir felt an odd feeling at the pit of his stomach and darted behind them. As the four of them reached the steps of Meduseld, they looked out over the capital and laid eyes on the horsemen.  
  
Boromir squinted and recognized them as Rangers of Ithilien. He ran down the steps to meet them and saw that they were none other than Mablung and Damrod, two men under Faramir's command. Before they could greet him, Boromir nodded solemnly.  
  
"It's Lady Hallahiriel, isn't it?" Mablung nodded in return and dismounted his horse and Damrod followed suit.  
  
"Aye, my lord. Faramir sent us, your wife has undoubtedly beared your child by now." Boromir smiled grimly; Hallahiriel was right, it was not unusual for a child to arrive early. He felt a tinge of guilt pull at his heart.  
  
"When did it happen? How long ago did you depart?" Damrod spoke up, a serious expression on his bearded face.  
  
"Four days ago, in the late afternoon. Faramir came to us and bid us to ride quickly to Rohan and tell you." Boromir looked back up to the top of the stairs where King Theoden now joined the others. He asked Mablung and Damrod to wait for him at the bottom of the stairs and then he turned and walked up to meet the anxious faces of his hosts. King Theoden raised an interested eyebrow to Boromir and asked.  
  
"What news, Boromir?" Boromir looked at the King and tried not to seem utterly frantic.  
  
"It is my wife, my lord. Four days ago, she was ready to bear our child. I fear that I promised her that I would return if word was sent. My brother sent Damrod and Mablung, two of his Rangers to do so. I hope that you understand why I must go..." Before Boromir could finish, King Theoden waved at him and smiled.  
  
"No worries, Lord Boromir. Two weeks of your amiable presence will surely be enough to suffice for this visit. You go home to your family and your newborn. Please send your lovely wife our praises. I do hope that you will bring her to Edoras some day. I daresay all of us would like to meet the lady of legend. Tell your father that all is well with Rohan, and that soon we shall meet. You best be off, the earlier you leave, the sooner you will arrive." Theoden smiled warmly and Boromir bowed his head in gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, Theoden King."

* * *

Faramir laid in his bed in the evening, the past few days had been taxing on all who dwelled in the house. His two newborn nieces kept everyone alert and on their toes. Corerith was with Hallahiriel during the night, aiding her with the children.  
  
Hallahiriel was tired and weak. She asked if there was any word from Boromir every available minute. Faramir knew that she longed to see him, for he wished for his brother to return as well. Thaurelda helped when she could be spared from her aunt's shop and Ioreth came down from the Houses of Healing to bring Hallahiriel herbs and brews that would return her strength to her. Ioreth had said that Hallahiriel should be out of bed within a week, but the labor had strained her very much.  
  
As for his father, Faramir was quite worried indeed. Denethor rarely left his study and asked that all his meals be sent up to him. The Steward had not yet seen his granddaughters, though Faramir had walked the stairs to tell him the very night of the births. As Faramir thought of his father's exchange, he felt a cold tinge start at the base of his spine.  
  
Denethor looked vexed and drawn, though Faramir wore a tired smile.  
  
"Father, Hallahiriel has given birth. You are a grandfather!"  
  
"Indeed, Faramir. Two girls are they not?" Denethor sneered coldly and Faramir cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Did Corerith come and tell you? How did you know?" The steward waved his hand with impatience.  
  
"What does it matter how I know, boy. Now tell me, are they two girls?" Faramir looked taken aback by his father's display and shook his head.  
  
"Yes, father. Twin girls." Denethor smirked at Faramir and grunted.  
  
"A pity, really. Boys would serve us better in the long run, in battle and in rule. However, in sixteen years the girls will serve some purpose for Gondor. We can make political arrangements with other countries. I'm sure Theoden's house would be happy to arrange a marriage with ours at some point. Especially if they grow with the fairness of their mother, they will think them to be fine breeders. Yes, the girls will serve some purpose." Denethor sipped vacantly from a goblet in thought and Faramir's heart dropped and then raced at a terrified speed.  
  
How could he speak this way about his own family? About Boromir's daughters?  
  
"Father, you cannot mean what you say. The children will bring honor to our house in more ways than just being offered as political brides..." Denethor chuckled and waved again.  
  
"Don't worry, Faramir. Your brother's wife is still young, twenty-six I believe. There is still time for her to bear an heir. Perhaps a spare or two as well. However, there is no time to lose. I will speak with Boromir when he returns, they should make haste. If I am right, he will arrive six days from now in the afternoon."  
  
The way his father spoke had kept Faramir up for the past five nights. At what point did Hallahiriel become only good for breeding and his firstborn grandchildren only good for selling to other countries for allegiance and loyalty to Gondor? Even for Denethor, who was never affectionate with anyone other than Boromir, this mad behavior was drastically out of character.  
  
Of course he could never tell Hallahiriel about it. It would break her heart.  
  
Faramir punched his pillow lightly and rolled over on his side. He tried to think of something else; however, thoughts of Thaurelda kept him awake as well.

* * *

Hallahiriel sat up with the help of Corerith in the pale, late morning light. Her bleary eyes tried to focus, but the light seemed to be as weak as she felt. It was time for the babes to feed and she could hear their faint whimpers beside her. Faramir had moved the crib from the nursery into Hallahiriel and Boromir's quarters so it would be easier to attend to them while Hallahiriel healed and gained her strength.  
  
"Corerith, has there been any word from Boromir?" Hallahiriel asked in an uneasy tone. Corerith merely shook her head and handed her the younger infant, who looked up at her mother with grey eyes so close to her father's. Hallahiriel sighed fitfully, she was very grateful for all of the help that she had been receiving from Faramir, Thaurelda, Corerith and Ioreth; but she wanted her husband home. She wanted him to meet his daughters and to help her take care of them and share all of the experiences of their early infancy. It had been six days since Faramir sent word to Rohan with Mablung and Damrod.  
  
When both children were fed and changed, Corerith set to work on Hallahiriel. She helped her bathe and she loosely twisted her hair at the nape of her neck and helped her into a clean nightdress. Corerith thought Hallahiriel looked better, a tant amount of color returned to her cheeks although she still remained the palest ivory that Corerith had ever seen. She had brought the girl breakfast and saw that Hallahiriel's appetite had returned.  
  
A knock came upon the door as Hallahiriel ate. Corerith rose from the bedside and placed her hand on the knob, "That will be Thaurelda, no doubt. Dear girl comes to see you every spare moment she has."  
  
Hallahiriel chuckled lightly and shook her head as she took a bite from her bread.  
  
"I am not the only one she comes to see, Corerith. She and Faramir have an understanding. Mark my words."  
  
Corerith nodded in agreement and opened the door. She emitted a small gasp when she saw a filthy Boromir standing before her. Hallahiriel looked up and choked on her bite of breakfast. As she started coughing, Corerith ushered Boromir in and threw her arms around him briefly.  
  
"Bless you, my lord! You look a fright! We weren't expecting you for another few days!" Boromir nodded, his eyes resting on his wife in the bed. She looked so pale and small.  
  
"Aye, Corerith. As soon as I got word, I left. We did not stop or sleep until we arrived." He felt Corerith removing his cloak and shield and he doffed his horn, sword and boots. Boromir could not resist any longer and crawled into bed beside Hallahiriel. He took her face in his hands and pleaded.  
  
"Forgive me, Halla. I should have been here. I wanted to see our child born more than anything. Tell me, are you in pain?" Hallahiriel shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm only a little tired. It was a lot of work, but I am feeling much better. I daresay, I am very glad to have you home." She offered him a small smile and Boromir embraced her. Hallahiriel didn't care how filthy his was from his journey, she only wished for him to hold her tighter. She kissed him gently on the lips and Boromir nodded to the crib curiously.  
  
"Can I?" She nodded to him happily, knowing that he was about to receive the surprise of his life. Boromir rose off the bed carefully and walked to the corner of the room. As he peered into the crib, his eyes widened and he stuttered.  
  
"T-there's two." Hallahiriel giggled nervously and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Boromir. We have twin daughters."  
  
"Twin daughters? _Twin daughters_!" A mix of emotions ran over Boromir's handsome face and before he could reach down to his children, Corerith tapped him on the shoulder. Boromir turned to find the older woman behind him with a chastising look on her face.  
  
"I know you wish to hold your children, my lord. However, I must not allow it until you are cleaned up and changed." She placed a fresh pair of clothes in his hands and Hallahiriel could not help but chuckle. He gave a half smile and relented to Corerith's request.  
  
When Boromir reappeared, his skin was clean and freshly scrubbed and he wore the clean garb that Corerith had handed to him. Boromir kissed Hallahiriel wildly, astonished at the task she had accomplished. Twin daughters! What a surprise! Boromir left his wife's side to venture to the crib again. The babes slept peacefully inside, their little mouths parted with bliss. He reached down and lifted one into the crook of his arm and inspected her carefully. The child stirred and her eyes parted, revealing the tame grey that matched his own.  
  
As his daughter looked up at him, Boromir felt that his heart had never been so full before. Hallahiriel called to him from the bed, tears catching in her dark lashes.  
  
"She is our youngest. She is also the smallest of the two." Boromir nodded quietly, he had found himself at quite a loss for words. Which was a predicament that he was wholly unfamiliar with all together. He sat on the bed for a moment, taking in the first experience with his youngest daughter. He kissed the babe on the forehead and passed her to the open arms of her mother so he could retrieve the other.  
  
Hallahiriel cradled her child delicately and watched as her beloved Boromir picked up the eldest daughter and laid beside her in bed. They sat elbow to elbow, holding their newborn twins in quiet wonder. Boromir stroked the top of the firstborn's bald head and then did the same to the child that Hallahiriel was holding. He chuckled with the feel of the fair brown hair beneath his fingers.  
  
"I wish I could have been there. I already feel as though I have missed out on so much. Will you ever be able to forgive me, Halla?" Hallahiriel turned to him in confusion and she answered in a whisper.  
  
"Hush, Boromir. There is nothing to forgive. If you should apologize to anyone it should be Faramir. I daresay he hasn't slept...and the look on his face when he entered the room! I thought that he was going to keel over. He was as pale as can be and white as the streets of the city. I think I turned his hand purple as well."  
  
She kissed him lightly on the temple and he smiled his very handsome smile. Hallahiriel had not seen that particular smile in quite some time and she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Tell me what your thinking, my lord. I have never seen you in such a state." Boromir exhaled quickly and turned to his wife, completely awestruck. She was so charming, even as tired and frail that she looked, she still radiated that light of the spirited barmaid he had met over four years before. He never thought that he would be in that moment, with a wife and children; five years ago he would have scoffed at such a notion.  
  
"I am dumbfounded, love. I am completely amazed. I can only deem it a miracle." Boromir smiled at her warmly and Hallahiriel found herself crying again.  
  
"So you are happy?" Boromir turned to Hallahiriel and he shook his head.  
  
"You and your questions. Of course I am happy, Halla. I am overjoyed. I am euphoric and elated. Three of the dearest creatures are with me at the moment. They are beautiful, Halla. Our daughters are perfect as can be imagined. I do not deserve such gifts. I especially do not deserve you." Hallahiriel saw the serious look on his face and she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"You speak such nonsense, Boromir. I think lack of sleep and too much travel has exhausted more than your body and now affects your mind. There is one matter we should clear up, though. These dear creatures have no names. I have been calling them 'my love' and "little one' for nearly a week. I think that you should name them. I cannot keep my mind clear enough to pick only one for each. I end up changing my mind. So I turn to you. Name our children, Boromir."

* * *

Two hours later, Boromir had chosen Ascafenien for the firstborn daughter and Airigoniel for the youngest. Hallahiriel thought they were the best names, for none of the ones she had chosen had rang true with such certainty as the ones that Boromir had selected. As the children rested in their cribs, Hallahiriel watched as her husband slept beside her, exhausted from the non-stop journey from Rohan.  
  
Sometimes it scared her when she thought about just how much she had to lose. Boromir, Faramir, Corerith and now her two dear little girls; her life was so filled with love that at times she thought that she would wither away if she lost any of it. Hallahiriel traced the side of Boromir's face with her fingers as he slept and thought about the days and years to come.

* * *

A/N: Ah, there always seems to be trouble in paradise! Owynvan returns with a vengeance and a PLOT against Boromir. Oh and Faramir gets a little lovin'...STAY TUNED! PLEASE R&R!

Simply Sara: Haha! You are a trip and I am an EVIL authoress to keep you on the edge of your seat, but alas, I like you there! Please write as many wordy and vocabulary filled reviews! Love you!

Dread Lady Freya: I LOVE pink bubblegum cigars! Can I have more than one:-)? Yum! Anyway, the little dears have much more to worry about than Grandpa Denethor...Owynvan!!! I think that Thaurelda will show more of her backbone very, very soon!

Rana Ninque: I love Faramir and Eowyn as well, I cannot wait to write about it and incorporate her more into the stories. However, I am a little biased because Thaurelda is a product of my own imagination and I love her! Thanks for the review!

Diamond Took3: All right, you can hurt him just an eensie, weensie bit. Gotta leave the majority for Boromir to beat up! Thanks for the review!

Angel of Harlem: Poor Faramir indeed...but I'm making it up to him by giving him a little romantic action in the next chappie. Anyway...Did you see Bono at the DNC? I just got a new black kitten last week and I named him Bono Vox! I am such a geek! Oh well, I am sure that you appreciate me! Love ya mucho!


	9. Prelude to Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Aethlien, Airigoniel, Ascafenien, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

**The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Nine: Prelude to Disaster

* * *

A month after the arrival of the twins, the days were eventful and filled with mild exhaustion and hints of complete euphoria. Hallahiriel was up and about, grateful to be out of bed and she had never seen Boromir more attentive than he was with their daughters. She doubted that he took that much notice even in battle.

Boromir would get up in the middle of the night, bleary-eyed and full of sleep to check on the girls. As would Faramir, who had become quite attached not only to Ascafenien and Airigoniel, but also Thaurelda. The seamstress's niece frequented the house to bring back books, discuss them with Faramir and to check on Hallahiriel and the babes. Though, Hallahiriel knew better, for it was plain to see that Faramir and Thaurelda were mutually smitten with each other, though neither of them really knew how to go about pursuing it.

Hallahiriel, when still stuck in bed, would formulate plans and ideas on how to draw the would-be paramours together. However, one day, Denethor (who had been making very sporadic and rare appearances from his quarters) had arrived at dinner with a rather odd but exciting announcement.

"It's time to celebrate the arrivals of our house publically. There shall be an event here in our home in a fortnight to introduce my granddaughters to society. I have already sent word to Imrahil and to Theoden of Rohan. I also invited Hallahiriel's father for the journey. It will be a grand affair." The steward turned to his meal bluntly, leaving the rest of the house to shocked silence.

Faramir hid a frown; he knew what his father wanted in dealings with Rohan. He was already trying to align a political match for Airigoniel and Ascafenien, though they were only one month old. Theoden's son Theodred, was well into his thirties while the King's nephew, Eomer was twenty. The girls would be sixteen before they would marry and the men would be in their fifties and late-thirties respectively.

Somewhere along the way, Faramir lost his appetite. He doubted that Boromir or Hallahiriel knew the plans that Denethor had in store for their children, but they were sure to find out. Since Boromir had returned home, Denethor had been nothing but joyful. Though he still held himself captive and reclusive in his study.

Hallahiriel dreaded such an event, because she was still recovering from the births and she still could not fit into her normal clothes and the ones that she wore during her pregnancy hung off of her. She was stuck somewhere in the middle. She didn't want to make a new gown, for her new size and have to parade around royalty like a cow used for breeding. Perhaps then, those silly rumors of her so-called "elvish lineage" would be dashed. She doubted that elves kept weight on after the births of their offspring, it all probably magically disappeared immediately.

After the meal, Hallahiriel and Boromir took a walk in the courtyard while the children napped. Boromir could see the perplexed look on Hallahiriel's face and he pulled her close to him.

"What troubles you, Halla?" He titled her chin up to look at him. She smiled weakly and shrugged.

"It's the celebration your father has planned. I fear that I am not ready for such an event. All of those people in all of their finery and I still look pale, tired and well...not like I used to." Boromir frowned at the words his wife spoke. He personally could not keep his hands off her since she has been able to be out and about, but Ioreth told him that this was common for women after they bear children--that they could feel a little low.

"Halla, you have nothing to prove anymore. You have done that already. You are a legend in most parts and people will never see you as anything less than enchanting. I know that I find you more beautiful now than ever and I quite like your more womanly shape, as you might have noticed." Boromir smiled a little mischievously at her and traveled his hands to her hips.

She could not help but blush, but it was true. He did seem to appreciate her new found curves a little more than she did herself. She chuckled and gave him a wild smile.

"Well, then. I suppose that your opinion is the only one that matters. Perhaps I could get Thaurelda to help me with a gown, that is, if she can tear herself away from your brother." Boromir smiled in return, Thaurelda had become very much a fixture in the house and she and Faramir had very intellectual conversations in the library or in the hall by the fire. It was comforting to see his little brother find companionship at last.

He pulled Hallahiriel against his chest and raised an eyebrow to her, "We should go check on our daughters, love. Then after they are fed and changed, perhaps we should retire."

Hallahiriel caught the sly smile on Boromir's lips and kissed him lightly, "That sounds lovely."

* * *

The next afternoon, Hallahiriel sat in the nursery with Thaurelda and tended to the children. Thaurelda held Ascafenien gently in her arms as Hallahiriel finished nursing Airigoniel. Thaurelda released a happy sigh and Hallahiriel straightened her dress and wrapped Airigoniel securely in a soft blanket. She looked up to her friend and gave her an interested look.

"Is everything alright, Thaurelda?" The girl shot up straight, not thinking that Hallahiriel had heard her. She nudged her thick, dark braid over her shoulder and smiled in an embarrassed fashion.

"I'm well, Lady Hallahiriel. In fact, I am very well." Hallahiriel smiled in return, she knew that Thaurelda was thinking of Faramir at that very moment. She remembered that feeling of new love and realizing just what every feeling meant.

"I am glad to hear that. I have something to tell you, Thaurelda. The Steward wishes to have a celebration in a fortnight to announce the twins to society. I need help making a gown and I was wondering if you would help me?" Thaurelda smiled and shook her head.

"Of course." Hallahiriel sighed in passing and nodded happily.

"Good. We should get started right away, for there are the matters of your own gown to take care of." Thaurelda's head snapped up in surprise and she had a petrified look on her pretty face.

"M-my gown?" Hallahiriel chuckled and nodded again.

"Yes, you should come. It is going to be, as Denethor said, 'a grand affair.' The king of Rohan and Imrahil from Dol Amroth are going to be in attendance. It is the perfect opportunity for you to make yourself known; and besides, I have a hard time imagining Faramir wanting to dance with anyone else."

Thaurelda began to burn a deep scarlet across her cheeks. Hallahiriel shook her head in disbelief and stood to place Airigoniel in the crib.

"Surely, you're not scared. I saw quite a different woman when I was giving birth. You were fearless. I want you to come, you are my friend and I could not imagine you there." Thaurelda rose and handed Ascafenien to her mother. Hallahiriel planted a feather-light kiss on the infant's cheek and lowered her into the crib with her sister.

"It would be like a dream to be there, but I would not fit in. I am a country girl and not a bit refined enough for fine dresses. It would be an embarrassment and a mistake." Hallahiriel spun on her heel and took Thaurelda by the shoulders.

"You forget who you are talking to, Thaurelda. I was a barmaid from Dol Amroth up until that day at Imrahil's. You are lovely and you deserve to come. Perhaps tales of you will spread, too. For you look much more an elf than I. You are much taller and more statuesque. Anything is possible, Thaurelda. That is what I have learned in the past four years."

Thaurelda nodded solemnly and Hallahiriel patted her shoulders in comfort, "Come, let's leave the children to rest and well will go to your aunt's shop to gather some materials. I do believe I need to get out for awhile."

* * *

A week and a half later, Hallahiriel sat by the fire with Faramir. Boromir had been talking with the steward all afternoon and Corerith had volunteered to sit with the twins as they napped. Hallahiriel had been working on her gown for the celebration all week and now was finishing up the bodice to her dress that was a faint gold with midnight hued trimming. Faramir turned to her, drawing his attention away from his book.

He had never seen Boromir and Hallahiriel more happy than they were with their children. Indeed, Airigoniel and Ascafenien had brought a more than welcome change to the house, and he himself had found it quite comfortable in the nursery telling tales to his newborn nieces.

"That shade is quite interesting, Halla. I believe it will flatter you nicely." Hallahiriel looked up and nodded in return.

"I thought it was lovely, too. A little more appropriate now that I am a mother of two. I daresay that a new crop of young maids will be the spotlight of the event." Faramir chuckled and shut his book at her statement.

"Aye, and their names are Ascafenien and Airigoniel." Hallahiriel gave him an exasperated look.

"Indeed, Faramir. It is their affair. However, I meant young ladies like Thaurelda." With the mere mention of her name, Hallahiriel could see a visible change wash over Faramir's face and she did all in her power not to laugh out loud. Instead, she straightened up and continued.

"You will dance with her, won't you? You must not let the opportunity pass. If I do remember correctly, it was you who convinced Boromir not to let the same happen to him nearly four years ago. Now, brother, I intend to do the same for you."

Faramir looked thunderstruck and felt as though a stack of books in the library had just fallen on his head. He looked at his sister-in-law and she merely smiled in return.

"So she is going to come?" He managed to ask through his quandary.

"Of course, I am helping with her gown tonight. Thaurelda is very much looking forward to it. She reminds me a lot of myself, really. I guess that is why I am so fond of her. I did have to convince her to come, though. She thought that she would be out of place. I told her she was wrong and that you could not imagine dancing with anyone else." Faramir's eyes grew wide and seemed to be flabbergasted.

"You said that? To her?" Hallahiriel giggled at his shocked look and stood up from the chair, the bodice she was working on cradled in her arms.

"Now Faramir, don't be angry with me. I am just trying to help you and Thaurelda through the awkward period, which has been going on far too long. It's excruciating, even to those of us who only observe." She bent to kiss him lightly on the cheek and then headed upstairs to the nursery to check on her daughters.

As she opened the door, she found Boromir standing at the crib looking down at the babes. He had a very discouraged expression on his handsome face. Hallahiriel placed her sewing in the ricking chair and crept up to him slowly. Her hand slid across his back and she rested her cheek on his shoulder and looked down at the twins who still napped.

"What happened, my lord? You look very troubled." Boromir hung his head and sighed. He did not look at her, but continued to watch his children. When he finally spoke, Boromir's voice quavered in a low whisper.

"Father wished to speak with me, love. About arrangements for the celebration. He wants Gondor to be strengthened by a political match with another country, particularly Rohan." Hallahiriel felt confusion envelope her and she sighed. She took his arm and forced him to stand face to face with her.

"What does that entail, Boromir? Tell me, for I am not understanding." Boromir looked down at his wife and he was obviously battling emotions that raged beneath the surface.

"He wishes us to betroth our daughters to strengthen alliances." Hallahiriel felt anger boil up inside her. She looked down to her slumbering infants and then back to her husband, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"That's mad, Boromir! They are just newborns! They cannot speak or defend themselves, let alone hold up their own heads! But it is already time for them to be promised to some man for the sake of their country? I will not allow it to happen!"

Boromir took Hallahiriel in his arms and felt her shake with anxiety. He was torn. He would give anything for Gondor; life or limb. However, his daughters and his wife were not going to be compromised.

"I told father that there was no need for such arrangements. But he is bent on making an impression on Theoden's house. I am hesitant to make such decisions for the ones dearest to my heart."

Boromir stroked Hallahiriel's hair that hung to her waist while she cried against his shoulder. She felt like her daughters were being portrayed as pawns in some mad game that she did not and would never understand.

"Have you met those he wishes to match our children with?" Hallahiriel mustered the strength to ask, though she feared to know the answer.

"Yes. They are Theodred, the King's son and Eomer, the King's nephew."

"How old are they?"

Boromir felt the sadness clot in his throat, "Theodred is my age while Eomer is twenty."

Hallahiriel pulled away, a sickened look on her face and saw that Boromir's expression mirrored her own.

"And how old will our daughters be if they wed?"

"Sixteen."

Hallahiriel fought back the urge to lurch with disgust. She would die before any of the Steward's wishes would come true. How could he be so insensitive? Boromir cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against her own.

"I avoided being in such arrangements my whole life, Halla. I knew that if I would marry it would be on my own terms. I want more than anything for our children to have that same chance. I will take care of Father. He will come to his senses. I will protect Airigoniel and Ascafenien and have your mind at ease. I swear it to you."

* * *

Days after the news of the Steward's true motives behind the celebration, Hallahiriel was dreading the event as a whole. She finished her gown and it looked wonderful, perhaps it was the finest thing she had ever produced with her sewing.

Hallahiriel attended to Thaurelda's dress as well, and had the girl standing in the deep red gown for nights on end. Thaurelda allowed Hallahiriel to fuss over her and suggest ways of wearing her hair. It kept Hallahiriel's mind occupied and stopped her from being completely overruled by paranoia.

But little did she know, that there was more to worry about than the plans that the Steward was making.

Just outside the city, Owynvan camped with his men, going over what each was to do when they infiltrated the celebration that the Steward was hosting in only a day. As Owynvan warmed his hands by the fire, he marveled at his own ingenuity. Everyone in the house was so distracted that it should be easy to go in and take what they needed.

His men had spied on the Seamstress's niece for days. They did not have to provide a distraction for Faramir, Thaurelda's presence was enough. As for Denethor, Owynvan's gift had been working very well indeed because rumors of his reclusive behavior spread through the streets like wildfire. Owynvan smiled, stood and addressed his men with gusto.

"Tomorrow I will have what I have longed for and each of you will gain the reward you have been promised for nearly three years. Success is in our grasp, men. Tomorrow night, is our night!"

The men cheered and Owynvan took a sip of ale from his mug. The truth of the matter was...the night would actually be his, all his.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but I had to break my outline for this section of the story into TWO chapters. In chapter 10, I am still hashing out all the little plotty things that are to come, but here is what I can tell you--Faramir and Thaurelda have smoochies, Theoden and his family (minus Eowyn--she's too young and her presence would ruin certain future meetings) arrive in Gondor and Hallahiriel resents them (although it really isn't their fault, they are victims in this as much as she is) and OWYNVAN crashes the party, takes something very important and demands something dear to Boromir for ransom!

To Rana Ninque: The names came from a name generator. I liked the way they sounded, and then I looked up some of the root words. _Airigoniel _(pronounced 'Eye-ri-gon-iel') began as _Arigoniel_ (_Ar_ means noble or royal--like in Aragorn, which became a problem. To me the names were too similar, so I added an 'i'. _"Gon"_ means "stone." _Ascafenien_, on the other hand, _"asca"_ means impetuous or hurried. I hope that this gives you a little insight. I am so glad that you enjoy my story so much and that you have taken such a liking to Thaurelda. She is a great character and I hope that she grows even more! Thanks for the review!

To Simply Sara: Owynvan's plot will succeed. But will it last? That man is deffinetly a catiff! His gift is a palantir--the Arnor Stone more specifically. I am so glad that you enjoyed the kinder, gentler side of Boromir. Fatherhood will change him very much. The next few chapters are going to be painful, lovely and shocking so hold on to your seat! It's gonna be interesting! As this chapter tells; it is only a prelude for the next few! Thanks and much, much love!

To Angel of Harlem: Little Bono Kitty is doing well! Yeah, I like politics. My undergrad degree is in Political Science and I am going to school for my master's degree in PolSci with a focus on women's studies. Sorry to delay on the Faramir smoochies. They will be worth it I promise! I just got too many ideas to fit into one chappie, so the story is growing by the minute. Things really get shaken up from here on! Love ya! Oh, and Rosaleen should be tangling with Snape soon and Lupin shall make an attempt for her affection, though it is against his better judegement!

To Diamond Took 3: You may want to save some of the slicing and dicing of Owynvan for the chapters to come. It's going to get messy and Owynvan is going to do wicked and bad things! Keep reading!


	10. Negotiations

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Aethlien, Airigoniel, Ascafenien, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

**The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Ten: Negotiations

* * *

"It's too tight, Lady Hallahiriel."

Hallahiriel pulled at the laces of Thaurelda's dress and huffed out a frustrated cry. The celebration was to begin in less thansix hours and this bump in the road was one that they could not afford or mend at the moment.

"Don't be silly. You can bear it for the night. I don't know how this could have happened. There must have been an error in measurement." She looked down at the dress in sheer befuddlement and sighed. Thaurelda went behind the changing screen and threw the dress over the top and changed into her simple brown dress.

"You're right, my lady. It is only for one night. I'm sure you have much to do, with the guests arriving and all." Thaurelda emerged from the screen and Hallahiriel wished she could tell her how right she was.

Things had been quite stressful since she learned the Steward's true intentions for the evening. Boromir had to pull her out of bed that morning, vowing that no such thing would happen to their children, but that the event should still be welcoming to their guests since Theoden and his house were so hospitable to him during his stay in Rohan. Boromir also confided in her that he doubted that even Theoden knew the Steward's true intentions.

Hallahiriel thought that acting kind to Denethor would be the biggest problem of the night. She wanted to do nothing more than yell at him in her old barmaid manner. Thaurelda placed her hand on Hallahiriel's shoulder and knew that the young mother was perplexed.

"Are you alright, Lady Hallahiriel?"

Hallahiriel raised her eyebrow to her friend and turned to meet her in jest.

"When will you call me Hallahiriel? Even Halla would suffice. Shall I call you Lady Thaurelda?" Hallahiriel felt a small smile break upon her lips and Thaurelda chuckled helplessly.

"Then tell me, Halla. What weighs on you so heavily?"

Hallahiriel debated internally whether to reveal all to Thaurelda. Yet she ultimately decided against it. Thaurelda need not worry about such problems. She should be more concerned about her dress and Faramir than Hallahiriel and the possible betrothals of her daughters to men twenty or more years their senior.

"It's nothing, Thaurelda. Really, I am just fussing over the guests, the food, my dress, your dress, what the children and Boromir are wearing. Just silly thoughts that will be put to rest by the end of the evening." Hallahiriel turned away quickly, fearing that her true emotions would wash across her face and expose her completely. She did not want to trouble Thaurelda, since it was to be a great night for her.

Suddenly someone same bursting through the door of the room and Hallahiriel recognized the form as Corerith, who wore an urgent look on her face. Hallahiriel felt fear creep up from the pit of her stomach and waited for Corerith to catch her breath and say what exactly was wrong.

"Theoden's company from Rohan, Halla. They've arrived. Lords Boromir and Faramir are downstairs, your husband wishes to have you at his side."

Hallahiriel looked shocked and smoothed the skirt of her silver-blue dress and wondered if she looked presentable to welcome such guests. She wasn't preparing for the celebration for another two hours. She picked up the necklace of Finduilias gestured to Thaurelda to aid in clasping it around her neck.

Hallahiriel picked up a hand mirror and appraised her hair, which was long and loose with the exception of the front strands being twisted away from her face. She sighed, knowing that she was not up to full form after having her children and turned to the two other women in the room.

"Do I look fit enough to welcome a royal family of Rohan to Minas Tirith?"

Thaurelda nodded, "You look lovely, my–Halla."

Hallahiriel could not help but smile at her friend, who she could see was finally getting accustomed to dropping the formalities. Such titles need not be used amongst friends, especially when Hallahiriel saw Thaurelda as her equal.

Corerith gave her a gentle push towards the door and then assured her that she and Thaurelda would look after Ascafenien and Airigoniel while she attended to the business downstairs. As she left the room, she pinched the apples of her cheeks hastily, hoping that it would bring color to them and headed down to the hall where her husband and brother-in-law waited for her.

Boromir and Faramir were sitting in the chairs by the fire, looking nothing but relaxed. As Hallahiriel approached, they both stood to greet her. Boromir offered his hand to her and she took it while wearing a fitful look on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever is that face for, dearest?"

"I fear that I am ill-prepared to greet our guests. Shall I curtsy?" Hallahiriel saw the amused look on Faramir's face and he spoke up to ease her fears.

"Perhaps a small bow of reverence and respect, Halla. But I would save the formalities for tonight. You need not worry, I'm sure that everyone will be enchanted with you, as they almost always are."

Hallahiriel gave him a funny look and chuckled, "Indeed. Surely such rumors have not spread so far as Rohan."

Boromir fought the urge to laugh out loud at his wife's dismissal, knowing good and well that Theoden and his people knew of Hallahiriel. Instead, he lead her beside him and kissed her lightly on the temple and then the three of them walked outside on the steps to greet their guests.

As the company approached, Hallahiriel noticed the fairness of their hair and faces and grew curious about them as her nervousness temporarily subsided. Boromir called to them with a smile prominent on his face and in his voice.

"Hail, Theoden King!"

As the horses came to a halt, Three of the twelve men dismounted and walked forward to meet Boromir, Faramir and Hallahiriel on the stairs. Hallahiriel examined them closely as she watched them advance and found herself feeling terribly awkward. King Theoden smiled at Boromir as he held his helm in his hand.

"And you, Lord Boromir. It is good fortune that we should meet again so soon and for a happy occasion." Theoden had a kind, bearded face and Hallahiriel's awkwardness diminished. Boromir gave a small bow and directed the attention to those that stood by his side.

"This is my brother, Faramir, my lord."

Faramir bowed, smiled and spoke up, "Welcome to Minas Tirith, Theoden King."

"Thank you, Lord Faramir."

Boromir squeezed Hallahiriel's hand and pulled her a little closer, "And this my lord, is my wife Hallahiriel."

She watched as Theoden and the two other men's eyes turned to her. King Theoden grinned brightly and took her free hand.

"Indeed. You are well known in Rohan, my lady. The mysterious princess that captured the heart of the Steward's son in Dol Amroth. Children in my city are well aware of the tale. I daresay Boromir was anxious to get back to you during his visit and now I certainly understand why." Hallahiriel blushed what felt to be a deep crimson and gave a gentle bow to the King.

"Thank you, my lord." Theoden nodded and spoke again.

"And what of the children? Is all well with them? When news came of the celebration, I was overjoyed to hear that you and Boromir were blessed with two healthy daughters." Hallahiriel smiled and looked up to her husband and then back to the King.

"They're doing wonderfully, my lord. They are resting at the moment for their special night. When they awake, I would be happy to introduce you to them."

With her promise of introductions, Hallahiriel saw a look of realization wash over the King's face and he then gestured to the two men at his side. Theoden smiled and the spoke, "Forgive me Lord Faramir and Lady Hallahiriel, this is my son Theodred and my nephew Eomer."

Hallahiriel felt taken aback, first seeing the men that her father-in-law intended to match her infant daughters with. Theodred was tall and noble-looking and seemed to be around Boromir's age while Eomer had a young, bearded handsome face and looked to be no more than twenty years of age. They certainly didn't look threatening, with their smiles and their pleasant faces. At this point, she doubted that they knew anything of the potential pairings and the true nature for the celebrations. Hallahiriel smiled and nodded in greeting, as King Theoden turned to Boromir and Faramir.

"And where is your father, the steward?"

"He is in his study. I shall take you to him. Do not worry about the horses, Faramir will show the men to the stables and Hallahiriel will show Theodred and Eomer to their quarters." Boromir turned to her hopefully and she smiled in a stunned way. It would be awkward, but she intended on being a good host. Boromir kissed her temple and walked away with the King to Denethor's study. Faramir smiled and patted her shoulder.

"I will see you before the celebration, Halla." She smiled at him and watched as he rounded up Theoden's snowy horse and tethered Eomer's and Theodred horses to two of the other riders. As the rest of the horses and men were led away, Hallahiriel turned to her charges and held back a sigh.

"Please, follow me, my lords."

Before she could turn around, Theodred spoke up quickly, "May I escort you, Lady Hallahiriel?"

He offered his arm to her in a polite way and she felt it would be rude to deny him. She nodded in consent and took his arm with her own. As they walked inside and through the corridors, Theodred attempted to engage her in friendly dialogue.

"I am glad to finally meet you, my lady. When Boromir came to visit we learned that the tales were true, that the flame-haired princess of legend truly existed. I daresay we were captivated by it."

"They are just stories, my lord. I am no princess and I am not born from any Elvish blood that I am aware of. The tales are flattering, however." Hallahiriel smiled at Theodred while Eomer followed behind. She picked up her skirt as they walked up the stairs, when suddenly Thaurelda appeared before them.

"Hello, Thaurelda. Where are you off to?" Theodred and Hallahiriel stopped and Eomer appeared beside them. Thaurelda looked taken aback at the presence of the strange men and turned a bright pink.

"Ascafenien and Airigoniel are asleep, Corerith is watching over them as I go to my aunt's shop. I thought that I would see if she had any spare material that I could use to help my gown." Hallahiriel nodded and then realized that she had stopped her guests dead in their tracks.

"Thaurelda, these are our guests from Rohan; Prince Theodred and Eomer, King Theoden's nephew." Thaurelda preformed a brisk curtsy and felt Eomer's eyes on her.

"Welcome, my lords. I am sorry for the rude behavior, but the celebration is only hours away and my gown needs attention." Hallahiriel smiled at the girl, who was unabashedly awkward.

"Shall I come to help you, Thaurelda? When you return?" Hallahiriel questioned lightly.

"I don't wish to draw you away from your duties, Halla. I think I can do it on my own." Thaurelda shook her head and Hallahiriel chuckled.

"Nonsense, it is partially my fault your gown needs attention. I will be there in the hour and we shall get ready together." Thaurelda smiled and nodded in a shy manner and brushed past the group.

"I apologize for my hurriedness, I hope we can be properly acquainted later. I fear that I must go. Thank you, Halla, for your help." Thaurelda grabbed her cloak around her and rushed through the hall and out the door. Hallahiriel could not help but chuckle. Eomer looked to the door and then to Hallahiriel and asked in an interested manner.

"Does Thaurelda serve as your attendant, my lady?" Hallahiriel shook her head as she walked up the stairs to the third floor where the guest quarters were located.

"No, Lord Eomer. Thaurelda is my dear friend as is her aunt, Aethlien. Thaurelda came from Lamedon earlier this year to help her aunt with her shop. I daresay I could not have done a lot of the things I have accomplished without either of them. I helped Thaurelda with her dress and I made an error in measurement. I owe it to her to help, she does not have much time before the beginning of the celebration."

Hallahiriel came to a halt before two doors and extended her arm in presentation, "Your quarters, my lords. I do hope you rest well before the celebration. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

* * *

Hallahiriel returned to her quarters to find her husband attaching his sword on to his hip and he was wearing his finery for the events of the evening. She could not help but smile, even though stress played at her nerves. Boromir turned around slowly and returned a smile.

"Did Theodred and Eomer find their lodgings to their liking?" Hallahiriel lifted her gold gown with the deep blue trim from the bed and nodded to Boromir as she went behind the changing screen.

"I suppose so. Is King Theoden with your father?" Hallahiriel wriggled out of her silver blue dress and into the gold one that she would be wearing to the celebration. She heard Boromir grunt softly, and knew that his father was speaking to Theoden about the proposed betrothals. Hallahiriel stepped out from behind the screen and walked over to him, her dress not secured and she held it up in the front.

"Will you lace me up?" She turned around to him and felt Boromir's fingers fumbling with the ribbon laces against her skin. She really didn't know what to say to him in that moment. It completely escaped her. When he tightened and tied the ribbons, Boromir pulled Hallahiriel's back against his chest and he buried his head in her neck.

"I wish we didn't have to attend, though you do look lovely in this gown." His arms went around her waist and she chuckled lightly, knowing that he felt unsure about the night's events and their daughters future just like she did. She patted his arm in comfort and shook her head.

"Alas, we must attend. I feel some sort of confidence, Boromir, in the men from Rohan. I do not believe that they will want to have any part in such a union. They seem too sensible."

Boromir shook his head and released Hallahiriel gently, "If they are honorable, they will do as the King says. You heard Theoden, Halla. He knew of your story, the whole of Rohan does. To have one of our daughters marry into his house would be a coup for Theoden."

Hallahiriel could not help but feel a bit bewildered and knew what her husband said was true. Sadly, she walked over to her dressing table and picked up her silver combs and used them to sweep her hair away from her face. Her precious little daughters fates were being made without either of their consent and it made her grieve.

She turned to Boromir and gave him a weak smile, "Sixteen years is a long time, Boromir. Perhaps other maids will catch their eye. Perhaps they are avoiding the same arrangements that you were. Perhaps they will marry on their own terms."

"Perhaps." Boromir nodded hopefully. He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly, "I love you, Halla."

With that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Boromir unhooked his sword and let it fall to the floor and then set to work unlacing the ribbons that he had just secured. Hallahiriel unbuttoned his tunic and shook her head.

"I'm supposed to help Thaurelda get ready." Boromir kissed her ear and then her neck and smiled slyly.

"There is plenty of time, love. Besides, she knows that you have certain duties to attend to." Boromir bent to remove his boots and she sat on the bed and thought about everything that laid before her that night. Ultimately, she shook her head in agreement and pushed Boromir back against the bed.

"You're right, there is plenty of time."

* * *

Thaurelda dressed in the nursery and waited for Hallahiriel. Airigoniel and Ascafenien napped silently in the crib beside her. Her blood red dress was made more comfortable by a thick strip of gold material that added to either side of the laces and allowed for more room for her to breathe.

As she looked into the full length mirror, the door to the nursery opened and Faramir glided through, wearing his formal garb and sword. Thaurelda turned and looked a little embarassed that he saw her looking so long in the mirror. Faramir smiled lightly and gestured to the crib.

"I thought that I would see the twins before I made my way downstairs." Faramir could not help but let his eyes roam over her. Her gown was perfectly suited for her long dark hair, her sun-kissed skin and her green-brown eyes that sparkled like the most unique of jewels. He stood a little straighter and walked over to the crib and brushed the back of his hand over the cheeks of his nieces. All of the pomp and circumstance of the evening was for them, yet they would surely sleep through the whole celebration.

Thaurelda peered into the crib beside him and smiled. Faramir was a doting uncle and an all together wonderful man. Thaurelda's hand rested on his gently, and Faramir turned to her and hoped that he did not look nervous. He clasped her hand and waited for her to speak, but she didn't.

Thaurelda was rendered speechless. She had no idea what to say. The feelings she felt had been bubbling up inside of her for months. Faramir was gentle and kind and he treated her as an equal, not as a subordinate. She never knew such men existed. Thaurelda took a step forward, not being able to look away from him.

Faramir was expecting to wake up at any moment. Thaurelda looking up at him made him feel bold. He reached out with her with his right arm, which found its way around her waist. Thaurelda inhaled sharply as his left hand cupped her cheek and his thumb traced the curve of her upper lip. She thought that she may faint, never has anything like this happened to her. Not able to withstand the anticipation that hung in the balance between them, Thaurelda stood on her toes and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Faramir thought he may laugh out loud, but fought the urge. His left hand found its way to her waist and pulled her tightly against him. The kiss was chaste, but meaningful. As it ended, they clung to one another for a little while. Faramir could still not muster a word and Thaurelda merely buried her head into his shoulder. Faramir pulled himself away slowly and took Thaurelda's hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and brushed his lips against her knuckles gently.

"I must go, my lady. I fear that guests are arriving and I must make haste if I am to welcome Imrahil's company to the city. I will find you tonight at the celebration."

Thaurelda nodded her head and made an attempt to mumble a farewell, but truth be told, she was embarrassed that she had been so forward with the young captain. He gave her a small bow and he walked back through the door, his heart still pounding against his ribs. He had no idea that such feelings existed and that one person could bring them out.

* * *

Hallahiriel did not want to get up, she wanted to lie in bed with Boromir forever. Alas, she knew that they were expected downstairs soon. She sighed heavily and rolled closer to her husband and rested her head on his chest. Boromir smiled and knew exactly what she was thinking. His arm snaked around her bare shoulders and they laid in a few minutes of silence as the impending frenzy of the evening was reaching a fever pitch.

"I'm sure no one would notice if we didn't attend. There is going to be so many people there, we will not be missed." Hallahiriel pulled herself up on her elbows to meet eyes with him. She flashed a wry smile to him and he chuckled.

"Indeed, I wish it were true. I suppose we should get up, dress and go attend to the children." Hallahiriel nodded and watched as Boromir lifted himself from their bed. With a feeling of dread and hesitance, she followed suit and pulled her gown on once again. When she brushed her hair and pulled it away from her face with her silver combs, Boromir offered his arm to her.

"I'm sure we will survive the evening, Halla." She nodded and accepted his arm.

"I certainly hope so."

After the visit to the nursery, Boromir carried Ascafenien downstairs while Hallahiriel carried Airigoniel. The girls were dressed in clean white dresses with blue embroidery that Hallahiriel had stitched herself. As they made their way to the hall, they were welcomed with the sounds of familiar guests.

"There ye 're, Halla!"

Hallahiriel walked to her father and kissed him on the cheek. Gweddyn looked completely different than three years before. He quit drinking and sold the Finicky Fief so he could work in Imrahil's court in Dol Amroth. He wore fine garments of deep brown and a huge grin on his face. It had been six months since Hallahiriel had saw him last and it would be the first time meeting his granddaughters. Gweddyn patted his daughter's cheek and smiled warmly.

"Are these me granddaughters?" Hallahiriel nodded and motioned for Boromir to stand beside her.

"Indeed they are. This is Airigoniel and Boromir has Ascafenien." She placed Airigoniel gently into her father's awaiting arms and watched as he cradled her.

"Ah think the last time Ah held a babe, is when yeh came into the world." Gweddyn looked to his daughter and saw that she smiled. Her good fortune had been a positive change for the both of them, and for that he was grateful.

Soon, King Theoden and Prince Imrahil appeared beside Boromir and Gweddyn. Boromir passed Ascafenien to Imrahil and he smiled brightly.

"Indeed, the blood of my people runs in their veins. From both their mother and their grandmother, Findulias." Boromir was struck with his words. He would have never surmised that perhaps his own daughters would look like his mother. Though he was young when she passed, he remembered her clearly. Theoden placed his hand on Airigoniel's head and nodded in agreement.

"If they grow in the likeness and loveliness of their mother, then they would make fortunate men lovely wives, perhaps even queens." Hallahiriel's eyes shot to meet the fleeting look on the King of Rohan's face.

Her daughters? Wives of horse lords? Queens? But they were just babes! No matter how hard she tried to acquaint herself with the idea it seemed the more in denial she seemed to be. She only smiled a smile that she hoped would not be seen as vacant and took Ascafenien back from her father. Thankfully, Boromir spoke up.

"Shall we go to dining hall?" There was a slight mumble amongst the guests and everyone nodded and smiled in agreement. Boromir accepted Airigoniel from Prince Imrahil and walked alongside Hallahiriel. He leaned over to her gently and whispered.

"Have you seen Faramir? Or Theodred and Eomer?" She shook her head negatively. She had been wondering the same thing about Thaurelda.

As they entered the large dining hall, Hallahiriel saw Faramir, Theodred and Eomer standing and sharing a laugh in the middle of the room. As they approached, all three of the men smiled in welcome at the sight of Hallahiriel and Boromir carrying the twins. Faramir kissed Hallahiriel on the cheek and smiled yet again.

"We were just speaking of you, Halla, and the children. I was just saying how warm our house had become." Hallahiriel smiled at Faramir, she was very fortunate to have such a kind and caring brother-in-law. She felt Theodred and Eomer's eyes on her and she mustered her brightest smile, though she felt like crying.

As the guests settled in and Denethor finally arrived to start the feast, Boromir and Hallahiriel entrusted the twins to the care of Corerith and Ioreth and watched as they made their way back to the nursery. Hallahiriel scanned the tables and the entire dining hall; Thaurelda was no where to be seen. She was worried, and she turned to her left side and whispered to Faramir.

"Have you seen Thaurelda? I have not seen her since the arrival of Theoden's company." Faramir nodded discreetly.

"I saw her only two hours ago before I met Imrahil at the gates. She was in the nursery." Hallahiriel was a bit relieved, though she still wondered what kept her friend.

Before she could speak her concern to Faramir, Denethor stood at the head of the table, his goblet raised in the air. Hallahiriel could not help but eye Boromir on her right, wondering if the same thoughts ran through his head. Denethor cleared his throat as he gained all of the attention in the room.

"Welcome, my guests! Long have our countries been allies and our friendships have served us well and now my house finds itself in a time of great joy with the birth of my granddaughters to my eldest son Boromir and his wife, Lady Hallahiriel." Hallahiriel felt a tinge of blush dot across her cheeks and Boromir saught her hand with his underneath the table as his father continued, "And it is with even greater joy that I announce that our friendship with Rohan will become even stronger. It is with great honor that the houses of Minas Tirith and Edoras will be tied forever. Today I announce the betrothal of my eldest granddaughter, Ascafenien, to King Thoeden's heir, Theodred."

Hallahiriel drew a sharp breath as the words were spoken. Boromir squeezed her hand and she could hear Faramir barely mutter something beneath his breath. She looked around the table, her eyes surely bewildered as she awaited the second announcement, betrothing Airigoniel to Eomer.

However, the announcement never came. Hallahiriel could not speak, but studied Theodred carefully. He did not look particularly overjoyed by the news, but wore a subtle smile that she noticed may be forced. As she looked to him, he caught her eyes with his own for a moment. She did not smile, but looked for some kind of meaning or understanding of the arrangement.

But Theodred only nodded to her in reverence as Denethor gave the word to bring out the food for the feast. Hallahiriel felt Boromir's hand lying heavily on hers. He worried; his heart broke.

Faramir leaned over to her and made her look at him directly. She fought a fierce battle to remain calm and Faramir allowed a very small smile to play at his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Halla. It troubles me that little Ascafenien has such a future; though you and I and Boromir must remember that sixteen years is a very long time. She shall grow with the love of her mother, her father, and her very doting and protective uncle. So much can occur in sixteen years, Halla. So much can change. She is not a young woman yet. So many happy days of childhood are ahead of her...ahead of both of the girls. And we shall not begrudge them a minute or a moment of it."

Hallahiriel fought back her sadness more successfully with Faramir's words. He was right, a lot could happen in such a distant amount of time.

* * *

Throughout the evening, Hallahiriel and Boromir remained remarkably quiet, though they kept up the pleasantries. Somewhere in between dinner and the time to dance, Hallahiriel and Boromir managed to pull away from the crowd. He lead her up the stairs to the nursery to check on the twins.

Worries plagued Hallahiriel. Not only had the betrothal occurred, Thaurelda was not to be found, and Corerith and Ioreth had not been seen for the rest of the evening. Her heart pounded in her temples and Boromir remained a man of few words, but he held her hand tenderly as they ventured up the stairs together.

When they entered through the door of the nursery, Hallahiriel screamed in shock.

Both Corerith and Ioreth laid back to back on the floor, bound together at the waist, the feet and the hands. Rags were stuffed in their mouths preventing them from speaking. Hallahiriel fell to her knees and pulled out Corerith's gag the older woman shrieked.

"The babes...men took them...out the window."

Hallahiriel felt the acidic burn of anger and grief ebbing in her chest. She howled loudly and Boromir, after freeing Ioreth and Corerith from their bonds, pulled her to him quickly. His muscles tensed with ire and he questioned Corerith and Ioreth firmly.

"Who were the men? Had you seen them before?"

Corerith nodded fervently, though before she opened her mouth to speak, a male voice was heard through the window.

"HALLAHIRIEL!" The voice beseeched.

The four of them tore out of the room frantically and Boromir still held Hallahiriel's hand. Fear dogged at her and tears streamed down her face. As they made their way out to the courtyard, they saw that the celebration guests had already beaten them there. Hallahiriel pushed through the crowd urgently, Boromir quick on her heels.

She saw the looks on Imrahil, Eomer, Theodred and Faramir's faces and feared the worst. Her heart was beating do fast that she feared that it would lodge in her throat. As they entered the front of the onlookers, Hallahiriel gasped in horror.

Owynvan stood before her, holding a bound and gagged Thaurelda by the waist and a sharp dagger at her throat. Boromir roared in anger and prepared to charge at the man. In response, Owynvan pushed the blade closer to Thaurelda's throat. Boromir stopped in his tracks, but his chest heaved and his hands itched to rip out Owynvan's throat.

"I'd stay there, Boromir, unless you have need for unnecessary bloodshed." Owynvan stated cooly.

Hallahiriel could see the beads of sweat pouring down Thaurelda's face. What could be done to save her? Boromir stared his foe down and growled.

"What do you want, Owynvan? And where are my daughters?"

"They are safe at the moment, which is more than I could say for the lovely Thaurelda. I'm sure that Faramir is just dying inside, knowing that she is in danger. A danger that could be avoided if my terms are met."

Hallahiriel looked back to Faramir and saw that he had stepped up alongside her. She had never seen the rage in his eyes before.

"What are your terms?" Her brother-in-law called lowly and with a sneer.

"Give me what I want and the girl goes free. As do the babes. No one is harmed and we all are happy."

"WHAT ARE YOUR TERMS?" Boromir roared once again. Owynvan merely cocked his head to the side and looked at Hallahiriel coldly.

"I believe that the Lady Hallahiriel knows. I want what is rightfully mine. I want what was promised to me three years ago."

Boromir took Hallahiriel by the waist protectively. He wanted her. Hallahiriel in exchange of her own daughters and Thaurelda. Hallahiriel clung to Boromir and cradled his face in her hands and whispered.

"Listen to me. You find me. I will fight him until you do. Take the girls to safety once they are in your keep. Then worry about me."

"Halla, no. There has got to be another way." Boromir shook his head vehemently.

"I will not risk the lives of my children or my friend for a mistake that I made years ago. This is the safest way. No harm will come to them if I go willingly. It is me that he wants. I know you will find me, Boromir. I am sure that Faramir will want to come as well."

"Hallahiriel, we out number them. This can end this here and now." Faramir whispered from her side.

She shook her head. It could end with tragedy if they were not careful. A skirmish with the children in the clutches of Owynvan and his men would be catastrophic. She did not worry as much about herself.

"Lady Hallahiriel is right. We must secure the children first and Lady Thaurelda." She turned her head to find Theodred, Eomer and King Theoden behind her. Theodred nodded to her firmly after he spoke.

"We will come for you, my lady. First, we will place guards around the children and we shall be right behind." Eomer added.

"I will go with you, Owynvan. However, release Thaurelda and produce my children safely first." As the words trickled from her lips, Owynvan released a wicked chuckle and pushed Thaurelda at Hallahiriel's feet.

"That's the spirit, Halla. You are such a noble woman."

Hallahiriel bent down and helped Thaurelda to her feet. As she removed the gag from her mouth, Thaurelda gave her a pleading look.

"My lady, this is a bad idea. This is a trap, no matter how you look at it." Hallahiriel shook her head.

"If you and the twins are safe, that is all that matters. Do not worry about me. I fear Owynvan underestimates my upbringing, my temper and most of all my husband and brother. Now go and help the men with the twins." Hallahiriel lead Thaurelda to Faramir and he began working at the knots of her bindings.

Owynvan signaled to either side of the courtyard, and two of his men emerged carrying the fitful twins. She turned to Boromir, her cheeks tear-stained, and he embraced her tightly. Their lips met in a fearful and passionate kiss and Hallahiriel whispered in his ear.

"Come and find me dearest, and we shall finish this together."

Hallahiriel pulled away and walked past the men carrying Ascafenien and Airigoniel. She wanted to scream out loud in sadness, but with what strength she had, she restrained it. Owynvan met her midway and bound her hands behind her back with rope. His smile widened with triumph in seeing her in such a submissive state. Hallahiriel looked at him coldly.

"Give my children to my husband."

"Certainly." With a flick of his wrist, Owynvan signaled for the men to hand over the children. She watched helplessly as Boromir received Ascafenien and Eomer took Airigoniel. Hallahiriel met her husband's eyes one last time as Owynvan deposited her on the front of his horse.

As they rode off into the night, Hallahiriel prayed that Boromir would find her quickly and this would all be over as fast as it had occurred.

* * *

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Grad School is kicking my butt, but hopefully now that the semester is winding down, I can post more often. Next Chapter: Halla fends off Owynvan...Boromir forms a search party...and Eomer has a secret! Please read and review!

To Lady Glory: Here is the next chappie...hope you enjoy it and find it useful in the crusade against the evil Dennis! Please keep the reviews coming!

To Angel of Harlem: It's here! The U2 album is back! Hoorah! "All Because of You" ,"Love and Peace or Else" and "City of Blinding Lights" rule, though the whole album is immaculate. Sorry about the wait for Faramir smoochies and the cliff hanger! Please drop me a line! I can't wait to here from you.

To Rana Ninque: Yes! Smoochies! Owynvan's gift won't be revealed in the story for awhile, but it is the Arnor Stone (palantir). Glad you like the names! Sorry for the long wait! Please review and let me know what you think!

To Diamond Took3: You can cut off one limb and three toes! Sorry for the wait! The next chappie will be a doozy! Please review! Thank you!


	11. The Pursuit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Aethlien, Airigoniel, Ascafenien, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

**The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Eleven: The Pursuit

* * *

They had been riding for only twenty minutes and Hallahiriel could not tell where their destination could be in the pitch dark. Her dress that she had made especially for the celebration was ripped and torn from the branches and brambles that the horses tore through so haphazardly. Owynvan and his men led her further and further away from Minas Tirith and her thoughts burned with worry.

She prayed that Boromir and Faramir would find her, for she would die rather than become Owynvan's captive and toy. How she reviled the man behind her. Hallahiriel swore that she would end it that night.

* * *

Boromir led the men back into the hall while carrying Ascafenien close to him. His heart thundered against his ribs and he fumed with the desire to tear that nit Owynvan limb from limb. He handed Ascafenien to Thaurelda and Eomer gave Airigoniel to Corerith.

"Take them to the nursery. Faramir, arrange for Rangers to stand guard outside the door, inside the room and above and below the window. Hurry back, brother, we need to take action immediately before they have gotten too far." Faramir gave a solemn nod to his brother and watched as Boromir paced about.

With a sigh, Faramir turned on his heel and went about with his duties. The situation lied heavily on his heart and mind. What sort of action could they take to ensure that Hallahiriel returned home without a scratch?

Halla. She was very brave to go with Owynvan and avoiding a skirmish between his men and the guests at the celebration when the twins and Thaurelda were at risk. Faramir's mind wandered to just what Boromir may be thinking. He was sure to kill Owynvan when they found him.

Faramir continued to be plagued with thoughts as he arranged guards for the nursery. He met eyes briefly with Thaurelda and remembered the horribly frightened look on her face as Owynvan held a knife to her throat. Of course, he would allow Boromir the honors of repaying Owynvan, although he did hope he would be able to get a kick or two in as well. How dare Owynvan threaten the four most important women in his life.

Thaurelda gave him a weak smile and sat in a chair close to the twins' crib. Faramir nodded in return and once the guards were in place, he made his way back to the hall where Boromir, Theoden, Theodred, Eomer and Imrahil devised a plan of action.

Boromir still paced, his handsome face distorted with anger and worry. He quietly seethed as the others threw out suggestions; with none of which did he seem to be particularly pleased.

"Perhaps we should just ride after them. They would not be hard to track, that large of a group." Imrahil offered and Boromir shook his head. Faramir looked on as Theodred spoke up.

"Someone in the city must know where his lair is. Does he have family in Minas Tirith?" Boromir slowly nodded.

"Yes, his sister is married to the butcher." Boromir grabbed his cloak and shield and looked ready to leave.

"Come, we'll go to his sister's home." The others made ready their weapons and Theoden called some of his men and Faramir some Rangers to aid in the search.

* * *

"Tell me where to find Owynvan." Boromir demanded gruffly.

Therassa crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. Her round-faced husband stood nearby. Her sharp features lingered bitterly on Boromir and she replied in a silky tone.

"Why should I my lord? I will not be spoken to in this manner in my own home." Boromir rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and narrowed his eyes at Therassa.

"Your brother, fool that he is, took my children hostage and demanded my wife in return. Forgive me that I am bypassing any pleasantries." Therassa held back a chortle and shook her head.

"Owynvan never got over that confounded barmaid. He always harbored a place in his heart solely for her. It is lost on me. How she stole _everyone's _hearts is a mystery." Boromir stepped close to her and sneered. He did not ask for her thoughts on Hallahiriel.

"Tell me where your brother lives, or you and your husband will be banished from the city."

Boromir watched as Therassa's serpentine features dropped and her eyes darted away from him and to the fireplace. Marrying the butcher was one thing, but being banished from the city and into the countryside was one of her worst nightmares.

"My brother resides in a wooded area just outside Lebennin." Therassa replied with a frightful sigh.

"In a house or elsewhere?" Boromir interrogated.

She continued to avoid his gaze and stepped closer to her husband, the butcher. Boromir could tell that she was still threatened by the suggestion of banishment.

"I do not know, my lord. My brother has never bothered to tell me." Though he wished that he could investigate further, Boromir knew that time was against him. Each moment he spent in the butcher's home was a moment that Hallahiriel was being taken further and further away.

Without a word, Boromir turned and walked out of the door. Faramir saw a mixture of rage anticipation on his brother's face that he recognized immediately. Boromir was ready for battle–and victory.

"We make southeast for Lebennin. Keep your eyes keen for tracks." With that brief command, Boromir mounted his horse and urged it into gallop.

* * *

Hours had passed in the darkness when Hallahiriel felt Owynvan's horse come to a halt. He dismounted quickly and yanked her by the elbow. Hallahiriel came tumbling off of the horse unceremoniously. Her knees buckled from sitting in the same position and felt paralyzed for a brief moment when her feet off of the ground.

Owynvan took her by her bound hands and lead her to the mouth of a cave. As she looked wayward to the sky, she could see the blue and orange hint of morning dotted in the sky and knew that she was far away from home. Hallahiriel felt the burning anger in her stomach and the sting of tears in her eyes, but she pushed them both away. This was no time to fall apart. She had to keep it together and fight until Boromir came to her aid.

She watched as Owynvan took a torch in one hand and continued to guide her with the other. His men tethered their horses and hid them in the wooded area beside the cave. As Owynvan led her further, Hallahiriel could see that the cave forked off into two directions.

"I'm sorry that I could not find a better place to stay, Halla. But this will have to do for the moment." He motioned for two of his men to approach and clasped on to her elbow.

"Take her to the back, give her some water, make her comfortable and then secure her hands and feet. I will be back in a moment. Treat Lady Hallahiriel carefully or I will surely know." The two men nodded to Owynvan and flanked her on either side.

As she walked, Hallahiriel worried. She worried about her daughters, Faramir, Thaurelda and her beloved Boromir. She prayed that he would find her, but wished him no harm along the way. She would never forgive herself if he came to injury to save her.

The men led her down the left side of the fork in the cave, where she saw many little hollows in the stone. They turned left once more and Hallahiriel found herself in a room-like space where the men lit torches and sat her on the floor. One of the men handed her his water skin and she grasped it as good as she could with her hands bound at the wrists. As she drank, the other man tied her ankles tightly together.

Once she could not run away, the man with the rope then untied the bindings at her wrist, took away the water skin and secured her hands behind her back. She was trapped. The men eased her on the floor when Owynvan made his entrance with a sack over his shoulder. He waved the men away and bid them to stand guard at the entrance of the cavern. Owynvan sank onto the floor beside Hallahiriel and caressed the side of her face with his fingers.

"Here, let me have a look at you." He turned Hallahiriel's face to meet his and saw that there was a cut on the apple of her cheek and the right corner of her lip was bleeding and trickling down her chin.

Owynvan took a cloth out of his sack and poured water from his skin on to it. He dabbed at Hallahiriel's cuts. For a moment, she remembered the day that she returned to the house of the Steward after her botched wedding to Owynvan. If he tried to kiss her she would bite him. Her lips belonged to one man only, and that was Boromir.

"I'm sorry for the roughness of the ride, the branches of the trees hit the skin like a whip, but I think that you will heal up nicely." She looked at him in disbelief. He was being so caring and attentive, but she knew that this was a ploy unless he had gone mad.

"Why are you doing this?" Hallahiriel demanded hoarsely.

"You promised yourself to me Halla, this is your bed to lie in. You should be asking yourself why you treated me like you did. You craved power. That is the only reason you left me to marry Boromir. It was not my sister who was the social climber." Owynvan pulled a thin blanket out of his bag and draped it over her.

"I married Boromir because I _love _him. He was and is the only one I love. I am sorry if I hurt you, Owynvan, but you are making a big mistake taking me away from my husband and children." Owynvan shook his head and touched her cheek gently.

"You know nothing of love, Halla. But you will. Once I take you far away from here and find a place to live. We'll start a new life together. As for Boromir, he will make the big mistake if he tries anything rash. Try to get some rest, dearest. I will be back soon." Hallahiriel gritted her teeth in anger. Owynvan had gone stark raving mad.

She tested the bonds at her wrists and felt no escape, however, she could feel the large knot on the back of her hands and she twisted her fingers to work it. She would not sit and allow this to happen. Hallahiriel was determined to save herself and Boromir some time.

* * *

A/N: You all will be happy to know that I am almost finished with chapter 12, which is entitled "The Rescue". Boromir and Company devise a sneak attack, Halla tricks Owynvan–but will they escape unharmed? To find out–I need five reviews on Chapter 11! Please, Please Read and Review!

Five reviews and I post chapter 12!

Love you all–

Leah P!

To Faeruvan: Glad you like the story! The next chapter is full of romance and action! Please drop me a line and review!

To Hanrox: Thanks for the compliment! I **wish** I had a sixteenth of the talent and skill that Tolkien had! Boromir finds Halla in the next chapter! Romance and action to ensue! Please read and review!

To Sieluvar: Indeed, the gift is a palantir–the same palantir that pops up in ROTK! Maybe I'll see if I can scrounge up a rabid weasel somewhere! Good idea!

To Dread Lady Freya: Owynvan is very cheeky, indeed! But he will get his in chapter 12! Boromir is gonna have some fun with him, I promise! As for Eomer's secret–you gotta read and review to find out! Love ya mucho!

To Angel of Harlem: Ha ha! I didn't mean to slip in "Vertigo"–it was totally subconscious! I'm trying for tickets again in the presale on Wednesday crosses fingers. I hope you like the chapter! Please review!

To Rana Ninque: Ah yes, there will be another story after this one–if not two more. Lots more to do with Halla and Boromir. Next, I plan to focus on the time when Osgilliath is attacked and when Boromir must leave for Rivendell. More Faramir and Thaurelda and Eomer's secret to come. Please review!


	12. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Aethlien, Airigoniel, Ascafenien, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Twelve: The Rescue

* * *

Boromir nudged his horse to run faster, the tracks were leading to Lebennin as Therassa had advised. They had found shreds of Hallahiriel's dress on branches, indicating that the company had rode hard and fast through the night.

He would skewer Owynvan if he touched Hallahiriel or harmed her. If one copper-colored hair was out of place, Owynvan would find himself on the very unforgiving end of Boromir's sword. Once in the realm of Lebennin, Boromir could hear his heart beating in his ears.

The tracks sectioned off near the banks of Gilran and they followed them until they disappeared into a forest. Boromir pulled his horse to a stop and Faramir and Theoden stopped beside him and they all scanned the space between the trees.

"No more tracks." Theoden spoke lowly and Boromir nodded, clearly deep in thought.

"Leave the horses here. We will go on foot to the mouth of the river. Faramir, have some of the Rangers keep watch here. Be prepared for battle at a moments notice." Faramir nodded and he carried out what his brother had commanded. Theoden, Theodred and Eomer followed Boromir as he dismounted from his horse and each rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

When Faramir returned, the five of them led ten Rangers and ten Rohirrim to the banks of the Gilran. As they approached, Boromir noticed that the river forked off into a rocky cave. He heard the cries of tethered horses and quickly led his company back into the cover of the trees.

He pointed to the left where Owynvan and his men's horses where tied, grazing on the nearby grass.

"They're here, in the cave. Here is where the tracks end." Faramir could see the eagerness in Boromir's eyes, the leadership in battle was something that his brother was uncannily good at. Boromir's wheels were turning, a plan was coming into fruition quickly.

"What will you have us do, Boromir? There could be many caverns inside. How do we attack and ensure that Hallahiriel is not harmed?" Faramir looked at his brother intensely.

"I have a feeling that this whole situation is more about me than it is Hallahiriel. Owynvan will not allow her to be hurt. In some distorted way, he truly does care about her. However, he does mean to harm me. I was the one that embarrassed him and took away Halla. If I could distract him with King Theoden and some of the men in the front, then you, Eomer and Theodred could go in through the back and get Halla undetected. I doubt he even considered that there is a way through the back because it is not guarded."

Faramir looked to Theoden, Theodred and Eomer, who all nodded in agreement that the plan could possibly work. Faramir turned back to his brother and gave him a wry smile.

"It is agreed, then."

Boromir unsheathed his sword and readied his shield; he knew that the mission was dangerous, but he was looking forward to putting an end to Owynvan and his delusions of grandeur. Theoden put on his helm and called the Rohirrim to his and Boromir's aid. Before he, Theodred and Eomer departed with the Rangers to the other end of the cave, Faramir placed a hand on his brother's arm.

"Be strong, Boromir, but be safe. Halla and your children need you." Boromir gave Faramir a reassuring smile.

"I will see you on the other side. Have my horse ready and keep Halla close." Boromir slapped his brother on the back and watched as the others began to the back of the cave. He turned to the men that were to go with he and Theoden and spoke lowly.

"It is time. Make yourself aware and keep your weapons at hand."

* * *

Hallahiriel had been struggling with her bound wrists for an hour, making no progress. If she could only weave one finger through on piece of rope and loosen it, her hands would be free. The cave was lit only by the torch that was lit by Owynvan and the air was so thick and dusty that it was suffocating.

She felt dust and dirt settling in her nostrils and she coughed frequently as she tried to set herself free. A strong, bald mercenary that Owynvan had bid to keep watch over her, twirled a dagger in his hand idly as he lounged against the cavern wall. Hallahiriel turned her thumb upward and into the knot and pulled the other way, hoping that the piece of rope she was pulling on would give.

She focused all of her energy on it and honed all of her emotion on getting free and returning to her daughters. Boromir would come for her, she knew it in her heart.

At that moment, the resistance in the rope eased and her wrists were given an inch more room to move. Hallahiriel hid her excitement as not to alert her watcher and attempted to liberate herself completely.

All she needed was a little more room.

Owynvan suddenly appeared at the cavern's entrance with a blue, velvet bundle in his arms. Hallahiriel ceased her movements completely, slouched against the cavern wall and did her best to feign helplessness. Owynvan smiled down at her as he approached and she wanted no more than to knock his legs from beneath him and then snatch out his eyes.

"I thought you may need this for warmth, dearest." Owynvan dropped the cloak at her feet and Hallahiriel smirked at him. Owynvan had gone completely mad.

"Actually it is quite warm in here." Hallahiriel hoped that she sounded sharp. She was angry and Owynvan's delusions were becoming annoying. He looked at her, the smile still prominent on his face and shook his head.

"You know, I believe you're right. I shall leave it here for you, nonetheless. We won't be staying here long, Halla. A long journey is ahead of us and when we reach our destination we are to be wed." Hallahiriel's eyes burned angrily and she spat at him.

"I am _already_ married, Owynvan. To Boromir and none other. I will never betray my vows to him, I would die first." Her words seemed to bounce off of him without even making a mark. Owynvan knelt down beside her and ran the back of his hand against her cheek.

"We do not have to worry about_ that_; where we are going they do not adhere to or care about the rules of men."

Hallahiriel's eyes narrowed and searched Owynvan's soulless ones for a hint of sanity or reality–but there was none. Where was he taking her? There were no men there?

Wherever Owynvan's destination was, Hallahiriel realized that her only chance for escape was in the cavern. She pulled away from his touch, it was poisonous. Owynvan merely chuckled and rose to his feet.

"Someday you will not recoil so. You will return my love freely and forget all about Boromir and your little brats." He pivoted on his heel and walked out of the cavern. The guard at the door went back to slouching against the wall while Hallahiriel seethed.

How dare he talk about her children that way! With newfound anger, she went back to work at her bonds. Owynvan was going to pay.

* * *

Owynvan made his way back to where his men were gathered, taking rest and keeping guard at the encampment. Hallahiriel would change her mind in time, but now he must be prepared for her bitterness. He flung his cloak around him and called his men to gather.

As they all assembled, they found themselves under attack. Arrows zinged past them and at least four of his men were hit in the shoulder or in the neck. Owynvan drew his sword and waited for the foes to approach. The arrows did not belong to orcs, but to the Rohirrim.

As the arrows subsided, fifteen figures on horseback approached through the bushes. One in particular called out through the shadow.

"Give up Hallahiriel peacefully, Owynvan, or even more unnecessary bloodshed will ensue." Boromir growled in a guttural tone and dismounted. His rage was barely contained as he gripped his sword.

Owynvan painted on a wicked smile and twirled his blade in his hands. He had been wishing for this moment for a very long time, "Then bloodshed it will be."

Without tearing his eyes from Boromir's, Owynvan called to the three men behind him to guard Hallahiriel. Soon Theoden and the Rohirrim were upon the remaining members of Owynvan's company.

Boromir circled Owynvan carefully, watching every movement that the villain made. As Owynvan lunged at him quickly, Boromir crossed blades with him and met him eye to eye.

"This ends tonight."

* * *

Hallahiriel pulled at the ropes, her thumbs were loosening from the binds very slowly. Until finally, her left hand was completely free. As much as she wished to cry out with happiness, she Silently curled into a ball as if she were going to sleep and faced the guard. With her hands, Hallahiriel then began to untie the bonds at her feet.

The guard was still paying no attention and Hallahiriel reached for the unlit torch at her feet. She took a deep breath and then called to the guard in a horse tone.

"I need water. Please..." she did her best to sound weary and ill, knowing that if it were true, Owynvan would be very upset with his guards.

The guard ambled over from his place on the wall and bent down to place his water skin to her lips. As he bent down, Hallahiriel smacked him over the head with the thick end of the unlit torch and he went tumbling onto the ground. She popped up off the floor and grabbed the torch to use for protection.

She peeked around the corner of the cavern wall and saw three guards hovering halfway down the corridor. Hallahiriel was about to make her move silently in the opposite direction when a brisk, metallic sound came from behind her and a sharp, piercing pain entered her calf.

The guard that she had knocked off his feet, but had not knocked out had crawled behind her with his blade and hampered her escape. Hallahiriel felt the sting of warm blood oozing from her left leg and out of reflex and instinct, kicked his head so hard with her right foot that his neck snapped.

Hallahiriel sunk against the wall in horror, silencing her own scream with her hand. She looked down at her leg and saw the hilt of the knife protruding from her muscle. She could not run, but she was still determined to get away before Owynvan was able to take her to a place that did not adhere to the laws of men.

She pulled out the blade quickly, a pained gasp releasing from her lips. Hallahiriel limped out into the corridor quietly, and backed her way into the darkness. Her leg was giving out, however, she was not going to give up.

When she backed further, she felt a strong arm secure around her waist and a hand go over her mouth. Hallahiriel tried to bite at her captor, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Shhh, Halla. It's Faramir." Hallahiriel ceased the biting and threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"Faramir!" She squeezed happily, until she heard another familiar voice whisper.

"Actually, I'm Eomer." Hallahiriel pulled back a little embarrassed and put her hands out and felt two faces. She recognized Faramir on her left and Eomer on her right and whispered in return.

"I'm glad to see you both. Where is Boromir?"

"Out front with Theoden and the Rohirrim. Theodred and the Rangers are waiting for us in the back. Are you injured at all?" Faramir replied lowly.

"Yes. The guard stabbed me in the back of my left leg with his knife." Faramir grunted and Eomer hissed.

"Never you worry, Lady Hallahiriel, we shall teach him a lesson when we find him." Hallahiriel sighed thickly with regret and swallowed hard.

"There's no need, he's already dead. I-I killed him." Faramir sensed the sadness in his sister's voice and felt his heart sink. Hallahiriel never wanted to kill anyone, but she had to if she herself wanted to live.

Faramir squeezed Hallahiriel's hand and asked, "Can you walk?"

"I don't think so." Before another word was said, Eomer swept her up in his arms and he felt her blood thick against his hands.

"We need to get her out fast, Faramir, we need to stop the bleeding soon."

* * *

Boromir matched Owynvan's blows stroke for stroke and then caught his opponent open and notched him on the shoulder. Owynvan howled in pain, but recovered quickly and with a vengeance. Boromir was surprised with Owynvan's skill and the fact that he did not give up very easily.

As the Rohirrim disposed of Owynvan's men behind them, Boromir pushed the fight into the cave, where it was dark spare for a few lit torches. Owynvan lunged at Boromir and successfully knocked his sword away. Boromir stood, with only his shield and barreled Owynvan into the wall of the cave.

Owynvan released a anguished cry as his sword fell to the ground. Boromir discarded his shield and took his foe by the throat.

"It's over Owynvan. Your men are defeated save for three who do not come to your aid. I will let you go if you release Halla unharmed. I know your anger lies with me and you wish her no harm. You will be banished from Gondor, but you will have your life." Owynvan spit at Boromir and laughed.

"Your troubles are just beginning, Boromir. My master has told me so. Your line is doomed for pain and suffering. If you really loved Hallahiriel, you would let her come with me. _You_ put her in danger. She will suffer as the shadow grows as will your city and all the lands of men."

Boromir shoved Owynvan harder against the cave wall and snarled, "What madness are you speaking of? Who is your master?"

Before Owynvan could answer, rocks and heavy stone fell upon them from above. The cave-in swallowed both Owynvan and Boromir whole.

* * *

Hallahiriel awoke beside a fire, not knowing how she had gotten there. She focused in on the blonde figure before her and saw that it was Eomer. He was tending to the wound on her leg, cleaning and bandaging it. Her right shoulder hurt badly and realized that it was rolled forward unnaturally.

"Eomer?" She rasped. He set her bandaged leg down and rushed to her side. He patted her forehead with a cool cloth and spoke lowly.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, my lady."

"What happened?" Eomer looked down at her, his face covered in dust and his brown eyes were sorrowful.

"There was a cave-in. We were caught in it." Hallahiriel's eyes widened and she panicked.

"What happened to Boromir?" She felt a fluttering in her heart and new that the answer was not good. Eomer took her hand in his and sighed.

"He is unconscious and has a few broken bones. Faramir is tending to him at the moment." Hallahiriel breathed heavily, glad to hear that her husband was alive and she wanted desperately to be by his side. However, there was something else that she needed to know.

"And what of Owynvan?" Eomer sat her up slowly and continued cleaning off the dust from her face.

"He's dead, my lady. He was flattened by the cave-in." Hallahiriel fell silent and grasped Eomer's hand in hers and pleaded with him.

"Take me to my husband." Eomer smiled weakly, seeing the concern in her eyes. He nodded and replied.

"I will, but I fear we have unpleasant business to attend to. Your shoulder is out of place and we have to set it back in. It will hurt badly, my lady." Hallahiriel nodded and looked at her ill-shaped shoulder.

She squeezed Eomer's arm as he prepared to jerk her shoulder back into socket. Hallahiriel closed her eyes and waited until she felt him place one hand firmly on her back as he pushed her shoulder quickly and painfully back into place.

Hallahiriel cried out with pain and sobbed into Eomer's shoulder. Hallahiriel felt the immediate pain subside and Eomer whispered into her ear, "Rest for awhile and then I shall take you to Boromir."

* * *

Faramir paced back and forth over the unconscious form of his elder brother. His heart was heavy as he surveyed the injured including Boromir and Hallahiriel. Theoden placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and sighed.

"Your brother will recover and Eomer tells me that Lady Hallahiriel is tended to and awake. However, I do not think we should move them yet. We will have to camp here tonight."

Faramir nodded, he wholeheartedly agreed. He was released from his reverie by the sight of Hallahiriel being carried in their direction by Eomer. Faramir could not help but smile, even though Hallahiriel had been badly hurt during the rescue, she was indeed a sight for sore eyes.

"I told Eomer that I could walk, but he would hear none of it." Eomer smiled and put Hallahiriel down where she stood as wobbly as a newborn foal. She threw her arms around Faramir and hugged him close.

"Thank you brother, for coming to get me." Faramir smiled and embraced her back. He held her at arms length to get a good look at her.

"It will be awhile before you can walk on your own Halla, so Theoden and I agree that it would be best to camp here for the night." She nodded and looked down at Boromir, who was bruised, battered and dirty from the cave-in. Hallahiriel turned to her brother and pleaded.

"May I stay with him?" Faramir could not deny his sister anything and simply planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course. Call us if you need us." Hallahiriel nodded and sunk down slowly and laid beside Boromir. She stroked his hair and kissed his lips gently and not even his eyelashes fluttered.

This was all her fault. She should have never given Owynvan her promise of marriage three years ago. Her heart had always wanted Boromir, but she felt that she had to teach him a lesson and prove a point. Now her beloved husband was sprawled out and incapacitated because of her mistake.

Hallahiriel rested her head on his chest just as she did at home and fell fast asleep praying that her Boromir would wake up soon.

* * *

She arose the next morning to find Faramir and Eomer keeping watch over herself and Boromir. Hallahiriel lifted herself up, her right shoulder still stiff from injury, and looked upon Boromir's face.

"Did he wake during the night?" Her brows furrowed in worry and Faramir shook his head negatively.

"There has been no change, Halla." She watched the steady, but shallow rise and fall of his chest and willed him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Then I will not leave his side until he does. I wish to clean him up. Could you please bring me water and a clean cloth?" Faramir nodded and gave her a sad glance.

"Yes, I will. While I am at it, I will bring some breakfast. You need your strength and energy for the journey home." As Faramir stalked off, Hallahiriel turned back to her husband and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Boromir, come back to me." She whispered in his ear and there was still no response. When Faramir returned with food and the supplies she asked for, Hallahiriel went to work washing Boromir's hair and skin free of the rubble and soot from the damned cave.

* * *

Eomer watched Hallahiriel tend to her husband all day. Perhaps he was a fool to turn down the arrangement of marriage to Boromir and Hallahiriel's youngest daughter. Hallahiriel was brave, loyal and devoted and he was sure that she would raise her daughters as such. He traveled to Minas Tirith with his uncle and cousin with the full intention of agreeing to the betrothal.

That is until he first saw Thaurelda.

Though he had barely spoken to her, Eomer was immediately drawn to the seamstress's niece. Yet the night she was taken hostage by Owynvan, he knew that his heart was lost on someone to no avail. He saw the way Thaurelda looked at Faramir and how he in return had looked at her.

Eomer's heart had been wasted.

Perhaps it was not too late to consent to the betrothal.

* * *

Later that night, Hallahiriel was somewhere between dream and reality when she heard an airy voice beside her struggle to speak.

"Where is she? I cannot find her." Hallahiriel looked at Boromir's face, he wore a fitful expression.

"Boromir?" His head moved and his arms began to twitch.

"Where is Halla?" Boromir mumbled in a barely audible tone and Hallahiriel sat up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I am here, dearest. I am with you. You need not look any longer. Please open your eyes Boromir!" He blinked, but his eyes did not open all the way.

"Halla?" Tears sprung into her eyes and she fell onto his chest.

Boromir became cognizant that his wife was sobbing into his chest. She was safe. His left arm and leg pained him, they were most certainly broken. His right hand tangled in her coppery hair and Hallahiriel lifted herself up to meet eyes with him. As Boromir struggled to focus, he traced the outline of her face with his good hand.

"What a beautiful dream, you are. I thought I had lost you." Hallahiriel took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"You will never lose me, Boromir. Never." She kissed him gently on the lips and smiled through her tears.

Boromir wished to embrace Hallahiriel more than anything in the world, but his weary and wounded body would not permit it. She kissed the palm of his hand once more and then pulled herself to her feet. Boromir saw that she was unsteady and favoring her right leg, she had been injured. A fury built up in his chest, knowing that his beloved Hallahiriel was in pain. She smiled down at him and he saw the crystalline tears run down her cheeks.

"I am going to get Faramir and the others. They will be so pleased to know that you have returned. I will be back soon, my love."

* * *

A/N: Hey there you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will feature the journey home, conversations with Eomer, more Thaurelda/Faramir and continued schmoopiness of Halla and Boromir. Also, a little light is given concerning Owynvan's dealings with his master and Thaurelda must tell Faramir something important.

Please Read and Review

Love you all very much!

Leah P!

* * *

To Rana Ninque:To echo the song from _The Breakfast Club_; "Don't you/Forget about me!" I hope you enjoy this chappie and leave me a nice little note afterwards. Love and Thanks!

To Randomperson: Alright, I deserve the nose-thumbing. I am glad you like the story! Let me know what you think!

To Faeruvan: Merry Christmas to you, too! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and break out the eggnog while doing so! Drop me a line!

To Hanrox: Thanks for the compliment, there will be much more action, adventure and lots o' romance to come! Please Review!

To Angel of Harlem: I am loving the crazed villians, too! Hey, don't forget to watch Good Morning America on Friday! U2 is doing the summer concert series! Yippee! Love ya and I hope you drop me a line soon!

To Dread Lady Freya: Yes I am a cheeky Madam! I promise not to blackmail you guys again, but I may throw in a few cliffies just for fun! Never you worry, there is more Farelda (Faramir and Thaurelda) lovin' on the way, but be aware–things in the third installment of the story will get much darker. Thanks and Love!


	13. The Return Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Aethlien, Airigoniel, Ascafenien, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

**The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Thirteen: The Return Home

* * *

Three days after Boromir had finally returned to consciousness, the company set out back from Minas Tirith. The previous days brought much frustration to Boromir, who was not used to having people help him with the most mundane tasks and fancied himself quite self-sufficient. Hallahiriel, on the other hand remained as patient as she could be with her husband, though he tended to be grumpy. She really could not blame him, though.

Hallahiriel rode on the back of Eomer's horse while Boromir sat rather uncomfortably on the back of Faramir's. Hallahiriel held on to Eomer and looked at her husband gently. She could not wait to get him home and tend to her children. She had missed her little girls so and hoped that she would never be forced away from them ever again. Even though they were infants, she knew in her heart that Ascafenien and Airigoniel missed their parents very much.

Boromir caught her gaze and flashed her a warm, albeit, pained smile and Hallahiriel could not help but chuckle lowly. Eomer turned his head slightly and questioned timidly.

"Is everything alright, my lady?"

Hallahiriel nodded and replied, "I seem to be faring more comfortably than my poor husband, though he seems to be making the best of it. He is really keen on returning home."

"Indeed, I know that you and Boromir wish to see your daughters and friends... Lady Hallahiriel, I was wondering what you think of the idea of betrothal?" Hallahiriel sighed and responded honestly.

"At the beginning, I was horrified. My little, infant daughters engaged to men old enough to be their father...but now, after meeting Theodred and yourself and after all you have risked to save a stranger like me...I cannot think of better, more honest and honorable men."

She felt Eomer laugh heartily and could tell that he was pleased by her response. He drew a sharp breath and felt hesitant to ask the question that he felt he needed to.

"I was wondering, my lady, if you would permit me to change my mind. I would be honored to someday wed your youngest daughter."

Hallahiriel would have been appalled at such a question just a week before, but she felt a newborn kinship with Eomer. She mulled it over in her mind. Of course she would want her daughters to make their own choices and marry for love, however, if she and Boromir would be forced by Denethor to make alliances with other countries via their dear children, they would be hard pressed to find more kind, loyal and honorable men than Eomer and Theodred.

Eomer sensed Hallahiriel's hesitation to speak such a commitment, so spoke up gently.

"That is, only when Airigoniel is ready herself. I believe that she has a right to make that decision." Hallahiriel was surprised by this condition and decided to put him to the test.

"What if she is not ready until she is twenty-five or thirty? Can you wait that long to wed?" Eomer shrugged and smiled.

"If Airigoniel is not comfortable with the arrangement until that time, than so be it." It was a good answer, but Hallahiriel decided to push further.

"Tell me, Lord Eomer. Why did you change your mind? Why did you not consent in the first place?" Eomer sighed, Lady Hallahiriel had backed him into a corner.

"I suppose I didn't know what to expect and I wasn't sure if I wanted someone so young. After watching you and Lord Boromir, I know that your daughters will inherit the same loyalty and bravery that you yourself have." Hallahiriel spouted a laugh and shook her head.

"If my daughters are anything like me at the age of twenty, you can be sure that they will be willful and headstrong as well as loyal and brave." Eomer laughed with her and shrugged again.

"Well, I suppose that those traits hold a certain charm, too." He felt awful about leaving out the whole story with Thaurelda, but he felt that it was best to bury his feelings. Eomer knew that he had been foolish to refuse the betrothal for a quick meeting with a girl that he had exchanged only a few words with. Only a fool could be that dumbfounded by first sight.

* * *

They rode from dawn to dusk that day, until they finally crossed the borders into Minas Tirith. Boromir's heart swelled at the idea of home, Hallahiriel and his daughters. As they reached the steps of the Steward's home in the highest tier, Faramir and Hallahiriel helped Boromir into the Great Hall, where Denethor was waiting by the fireplace. He rushed out of his chair to embrace Boromir and saw that he was injured.

"Boromir? Whatever happened? You must tell me everything!"

Boromir winced in pain with his father's overzealous affection and shook his head, "With all due respect, father, I would wish to leave that story for morning. For now I would like to hold my daughters, bid them goodnight and take rest in my own bed. I am sure that Faramir or Theoden would be thrilled to give you an account of our adventure. Goodnight, father."

Denethor looked a little despondent by his eldest son's words, but he nodded in response. Faramir and Hallahiriel helped Boromir to the nursery, where Thaurelda, Corerith and the twins were guarded by two Rangers outside the door. After easing Boromir into a chair beside the crib, Hallahiriel was swept up in the arms of Thaurelda.

"Oh, Lady Hallahiriel, I was so worried. I am sorry!" Hallahiriel squeezed her friend tightly and shook her head.

"Nonsense. You have looked after my daughters and I am happy to see you safe." Hallahiriel let Thaurelda go and hugged Corerith, who cried with happiness that she and Boromir were returned safely home. The older woman handed Hallahiriel Airigoniel and Boromir received Ascafenien.

Hallahiriel sat next to Boromir and kissed both of her daughters on the head. Their cheeks were rosy and they were filled with sleep. They looked healthy and happy and for that, Hallahiriel felt relieved. Faramir took Thaurelda by the arm and lead her gently out of the room and both Boromir and Hallahiriel took notice and shared a secret smile.

Corerith helped them tuck the children in and Boromir and Hallahiriel hobbled back down the hall to their own quarters. Hallahiriel sat Boromir on the bed, helped him out of his tunic and boots and then disappeared behind the changing screen to doff her dirty celebration gown, wash off with water and a clean cloth and then put on her night clothes. She emerged from behind the screen to see Boromir sitting up against the pillows his eyes locked on her.

"I can see that you are happy to be home, Boromir." She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair. It had been days since she had seen a mirror or her brush and her hair had been in desperate need of attention.

"Indeed, but there is no home without you, Halla, or without our children." Hallahiriel smiled and set down her brush so she could walk to the bed and slide in beside her husband.

Boromir wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in days felt calm and comfortable. She rested her head against the crook of his shoulder and smiled peacefully. They were indeed home. Bruised, battered and broken bones aside, they were happy.

* * *

Faramir led Thaurelda out into the courtyard and stopped when he felt they were far enough away to be uninterrupted. He noticed in the pale moonlight how tired she looked. No doubt that she had taken care of the twins and worried over the safety of their parents.

"I am glad to see you back safe, Faramir." Thaurelda did not look at him, rather kept her head down and eyes looking at her hands. He placed the fingertips of one hand under her chin and lifted her head so they could meet eyes.

"What's wrong, Thaurelda?" She bit her lip anxiously and released a pained sigh.

"My mother has sent word that my father has fallen ill...she wants me to stay until my father can work the farm again...My aunt sold her shop...she wants to return to Lamedon as well and I am to accompany her. "

Faramir felt his heart break in his chest. All of this had occurred in just a matter of days? He sighed shakily, knowing that this was not how he envisioned his return to Minas Tirith coming about.

"And when shall you return?" Faramir watched her raptly as tears appeared in the corner of Thaurelda's eyes and she shrugged.

"That remains to be seen. I do not wish to leave, Faramir, I wish my father was healthy and whole. I am afraid to go back and watch him decline. I will miss Hallahiriel and the twins greatly, she is like family to me and now so is Corerith. And you...just when..."

Faramir pulled Thaurelda to his chest and stroked her hair. He knew her heart broke as well, but he also knew what the call of duty and loyalty to family felt like.

"You must do what is in your heart, Thaurelda. I know that it lies with your family. I just pray that you are allowed to return soon and on happy terms." Thaurelda pulled away and brought her lips to Faramir's and kissed him.

She too prayed the same thing.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go in this installment of Halla and Boromir's story. The next installment will pick up six years later, right before the siege of Osgiliath and when Boromir sets out for Rivendell.

Please let me know how I am doing and R&R!

Love ya-

Leah P!

* * *

To The Green Lama: I like your new name! Kinda trippy! I sure do know that pre-exam nervousness all too well! I am glad that you are reading still! The third installment is going to be very nerve wracking! Hope to hear from you soon!

To Angel of Harlem: Schmoopiness is ever so good! No worries, Eomer is going to have quite a meaty role in the next installment. I must say, I may have to write a fiction for him sometime. I hope all is well with you, and I hope to hear from you soon! Love ya!

To Dread Lady Freya: The third installment is going to be chock full of sadness, madness, angst and war! There will be a bit more of "Farelda," too! Thanks for the review!


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Aethlien, Airigoniel, Ascafenien, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story is set in 3011, seven years before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 33 and Faramir is 28. Hallahiriel happens to be 26.

* * *

**The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel, the Former Barmaid of Dol Amroth**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue

* * *

A week after the company returned to Minas Tirith, it was time to bid farewell to their friends from Edoras. The day after Theoden and his men left, it would be time to farewell Thaurelda and Aethlien. Hallahiriel was very sad that she would not have Thaurelda to sit, sew and confide in. She had become quite close with her, and she knew that Faramir was having his heart ripped from his chest and shown to him over the matter.

Since Thaurelda had dealt him the news, the two of them had been inseparable.

Hallahiriel's wounds had healed rather nicely, though she would have a scar on her leg for the rest of her life. She was rather proud of herself over it, now her scar would have a story just like every scar Boromir had. It was an odd thing to be proud of, but Hallahiriel was far from conventional.

As for Boromir, he still limped and ventured as far as the Great Hall, Denethor's study or the Dining Hall to sit. It was of course very much to his dismay that he had to rely so greatly on others, but it was worth it all that Hallahiriel was back in his arms, his daughters were safe and Owynvan had met his end.

It did irk Boromir to no end that Owynvan had perished in a cave in and not as a result to combat with him.

Hallahiriel lead Boromir down the stairs and past the main entrance to the Steward's home. As they approached, they saw Rohirrim and horses spread out on the white streets of the city as they made ready to head for home. Faramir appeared from behind them, just returning from escorting back to her aunt's home. He wore a smile, though it was really all a facade.

Theoden handed the reins of Snowmane to one of his men and he, Eomer and Theodred walked over to make their goodbyes. The King shook hands with Boromir and Faramir and kissed Hallahiriel's hand.

"Well, friends, you show your guests such entertainment! It was wonderful coming to your city and extending the bonds of future family. I hope to see you all in Edoras someday, especially Lady Hallahiriel! The streets would flourish with celebration with a legend in the flesh! The Elvish Princess with hair like a flickering flame!"

Hallahiriel abstained from releasing chuckle. That silly fabrication would plague her until the end of time, no doubt. As Theodred spoke with Boromir and Faramir, Hallahiriel left her husband's side to speak with Eomer.

"I just wanted to thank you, my lord. You risked life and limb for me and my family and you helped me so patiently when I was injured. I am indebted to you, your cousin and your uncle. Very honorable men, indeed."

Hallahiriel stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. A look of quiet shock appeared on Eomer's handsome face and he nodded to her in return.

"You're welcome, Lady Hallahiriel. It was an honor to do so." Hallahiriel smiled warmly at him.

As the Rohirrim mounted their horses, Hallahiriel returned to Boromir's arm and received an odd look from her husband.

"Must you kiss him on the cheek?" Hallahiriel laughed and shook her head.

"Ah, I see you're a bit jealous. Though, I kiss Faramir on the cheek all the time and you do not look at me like you just did."

Boromir looked to his brother and then back to his wife and shrugged, "Aye, but he is just...Faramir."

Faramir's brows knitted together as he tried to figure out the meaning of Boromir's statement and whether or not he should take offense.

Hallahiriel leaned in and kissed Boromir's lips in resolution, "Put your silly fears to rest, my love. Eomer is going to be my son-in-law someday, and that indeed is a dismaying thought."

* * *

Later that night, Hallahiriel and Boromir laid in bed together. She slept on her side facing him, while he laid flat on his back and looked to the ceiling of their room. It troubled him still the way that Owynvan had spoken.

Who was his master? What was going to come next?

Boromir had an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach about what his city and his family may face someday. His wife and his little daughters had changed the way he looked at the world. He would protect them fiercely with his own life, as he would Minas Tirith and the land of Gondor.

He turned his attention to Hallahiriel's peaceful, sleeping face. He rolled on his side to face her and studied her somewhat parted, pink mouth and her dark eyelashes. Her coppery hair was tied away from her face was draped gracefully over her shoulder. She had been a revelation. Now he saw life through her eyes and through the eyes of their twin babes.

Boromir took her in his arms by the waist and pressed her to him. Hallahiriel was roused from her sleep to find her husband's face buried in her neck. She embraced him and questioned quietly.

"Are you alright, Boromir?"

"I'm better now, though too many thoughts weigh on my mind. I have not slept well since we have returned."

Hallahiriel, bleary eyed and not quite awake, pressed her mouth to his ear and whispered to him in comfort, "Rest easy, you are home now."

Boromir wished to take comfort in her words, but a dark feeling had crept over him. He knew that the ordeal with Owynvan was just the beginning of something bigger and more sinister. Hallahiriel ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"The past few weeks have been stressful, I know. With Owynvan, the 'Celebration' uniting our infant daughters to Horse Lords. Now with the injuries and Faramir and myself moping about Thaurelda...I know exactly how you feel."

Boromir had never told his wife about the words he had with Owynvan just before his demise. He feared that it would frighten her too much. However, there was one issue that he did not quite understand.

"Halla, I have been curious. Why did you allow Eomer to go through with the betrothal when he asked your permission if you are so against it?"

Hallahiriel sat up on one elbow and looked down at her husband in the darkness of night. It was a good question, indeed.

"Well, my reasoning is that if we were to be pressured into political matches with our daughters, then we would have a very difficult time finding men as honest and honorable than Eomer and Theodred. They risked their lives for our family, Boromir. I had only met them the day before and they helped you come to my aid. Eomer told me that he would wait to marry until Airigoniel was ready–be it when she is sixteen or thirty years of age. Still somewhere inside of me...I have this feeling that both the arrangements will fall through. Something will happen or change their minds..."

Boromir smiled up at her, she remained absolutely irrepressible in the way that she looked at the world, despite her status. Anything could happen, according to his wife. She kissed his brow and laid back down beside him.

"Now, do try and sleep, we must send Thaurelda and Aethlien off in the morning."

* * *

Hallahiriel and Boromir carried the twins down stairs and outside near the gate where Faramir was already standing. He was looking gloomy and tormented and Hallahiriel felt her heart tug in her chest just to look at him. She stood between Boromir and his brother and watched as two figures in a horse drawn cart approached.

Hallahiriel could make out Thaurelda and Aethlien dressed in traveling garb and sitting amongst their baggage and possessions. She heard Faramir make a sharp intake of air and held Ascafenien closer to her. She doubted her brother would ever be the same after this.

As the cart came to a halt, Thaurelda helped her elderly aunt to stand and lead her over to where Faramir, Hallahiriel and Boromir stood. The seamstress hobbled over with the help of her niece and saw the tears in Hallahiriel's eyes and began to chuckle.

"You always were a silly girl, Halla. Don't waste tears over a bent over old woman like me. I am going home to finish out my days. I shall be happy...and you will have your handsome husband, your beautiful children and surely more babes to come." Aethlien patted Hallahiriel on the cheek and did the same with Boromir and Faramir.

"Such handsome men." Hallahiriel noticed Boromir and Faramir stand up straight after hearing the compliment and she wanted to laugh out loud, if it were not for the sad situation. Aethlien hobbled back to the cart, leaving Thaurelda to say her goodbyes.

She looked nervous, her brown-green eyes wide and a little fearful and her long dark hair bound in a braid away from her face. Thaurelda nodded to Boromir and Hallahiriel and fought back tears.

"My Lord...My Lady, thank you for everything...your friendship has meant so much to me. This is not a long goodbye, I hope to be back every now and then." Boromir saw the look on Hallahiriel's face and saw that she was almost as devastated as Faramir. Of course, Thaurelda had been her constant companion and had helped deliver their children...his wife was losing her only female confidantes other than Corerith...but it was different with Thaurelda, they were like sisters.

Hallahiriel wrapped her free arm around Thaurelda and carefully pulled her to her and Ascafenien. Tears rolled down both women's cheeks and Hallahiriel whispered, "Please come back, dear friend. I will miss you so. You have been a saving grace and the twins will miss you, too." Thaurelda squeezed Hallahiriel's arm and made a sincere vow.

"I will come back, my–Halla. You are my family, too. I shall come back and see the babes and how much they have grown and how much they favor their parents. I return to Lamedon with a heavy heart, though I am happy to see my mother and father again..."

Thaurelda kissed both of the twins on the forehead and her eyes sprung forth more tears. Boromir bid her farewell and motioned for Hallahiriel to follow him out of the way so Faramir and Thaurelda could have a proper goodbye.

Faramir could hardly look at her for fear that his heart would stop beating and he would be forever lost at the sight of her in her riding garb. But Thaurelda demanded his full attention with her rueful eyes, "I know what you are thinking , Faramir. I will come back, I swear."

"I know and when Boromir and I have business in Lamedon, we will be sure to call. I hope that it will be very soon." Thaurelda sighed thickly. Faramir was trying to be distant and failing horribly.

"This is my duty, Faramir. I love my family and I must go where they need me. But do not let that insinuate that I do not care for you very deeply as well, because I do. I will come back." She took his hands in hers and made promises with her eyes.

Faramir could stand it no longer. He pulled her to him fiercely and kissed her passionately on the lips. His hands cupped her face and her hands went about his waist. They stood entwined there at the gate for what felt like hours until Thaurelda pulled away gently.

"Farewell, Faramir. Watch over your family and I will return. Please visit if you are in Lamedon, I would love for you to meet my parents."

Thaurelda backed away slowly, brushing tears from her eyes discreetly and tightened her cloak around her shoulders. Hallahiriel watched from the steps as Faramir turned to walk back to the house. She looked to Boromir and gave him a sad smile and he leaned in an kissed her gently on the lips.

"All will be well, love. Even Faramir will somehow survive. You heard Thaurelda herself...she will visit. I do not think I have seen my little brother in such a state, completely lovesick."

Faramir trudged back to the stairs and Hallahiriel looked him over carefully and handed Ascafenien to him. He looked down at the child and could not help but smile. Boromir gave his brother a hearty pat on the back as Hallahiriel took her husband by the arm.

"Come along, Faramir. Let's go inside so you can read your nieces poetry of our forebears."

Faramir nodded and they made their way inside to the warm glow of the fire in the great hall.

* * *

A/N: Hello, Loves. This concludes the second installment of Halla and Boromir's story. The third installment will be up shortly and will include a prologue of sorts about the raising of Ascafenien and Arigoniel and then it will commence shortly before the battle of Osgiliath.

Please Read and Review!

Love,

Leah P!

* * *

To the green lama: The Ramones are one of my favorites. I have been listening to them since I was a teenager! I am glad that you are basking in their coolness and their three chord brilliance! I promise Faramir will be okay...but things are gonna be rough in the next story for everybody. But there will still be comedy and schmoopiness. Please R& R! Love ya!

To Rana Ninque: It is an AU story, but it will follow canon for the most part and a little on the dark side. I still will have the lightheartedness between Halla, Boromir and Faramir–but things will just be a little strained . It won't be angsty, just a little stressful. More Thaurelda...and a little Eowyn toward the end. Things may be sad and Boromir may get in a tough spot...but I promise you it won't be anything horrible, but surprising and hopeful. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

To Ids-Sunshinegrl: I am glad that you are rooting for Faramir...I am too. I feel awful about Thaurelda, but she will be back. As for the betrothals, Halla's not a fan of them...but she feels a kinship for Eomer and Theodred and is afraid if they don't accept them...then Denethor could dig up someone worse...that's the logic, at least. Thanks for the review!

To Angel of Harlem: Wait until you get a load of the next story...and the next chapter for Rosaleen...it should be up soon, I am finishing it up and then I have to type it...please read and review! Can't wait to hear what you think!

To Dread Lady Freya: I am glad you like the direction in which I am going...with the circumstances more dire, I am excited to test out the whole dark side...as for the betrothals, Halla is not for them, but Denethor (in my little world) is that kind of dude...but we will see what happens! Stay tuned! Love ya!


End file.
